Starting fresh
by Hungergames10101
Summary: Katniss gets accepted into a boarding school in England, where the four boys and Enobaria make her feel very welcome; what will they get up to left alone though? Will Peeta and Katniss get together? Lemons&smut involved!
1. Chapter 1

I watch you go. Tears glaze my eyes and trickle down my face, stopping at my jaw- pausing and dripping into the forming puddles on the pavement below. I recall the events through little cogs in my head as the recent images flash by my eyes. Haunting me, my memory.

Your smile. Your teeth as white as the oceans foam, taking the worries away. Except this time they weren't white. But a snarling, bloody red. Black even.

Your eyes. Once a beautiful green. Now a vicious empty colour. One unexplainable. One so different than I'm used to.

"Cato stop" I choke

"What is it Kitty?"

"I- I need to talk."

"Okay?" He questions. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion

"I found something out yesterday... And it needs to be discussed"

"Katniss?" He whispers, cocking his head to the left slightly.

The tears start.

The questioning face grows.

A step is taken.

His hands take my shoulders

His thumb chases the tear off my face.

He pulls me in for hug

I push away. Wipe my nose on my sleeve. And start.

"My father, he's English as you know... He's always dreamt of going there again, starting a new life with me. His job here means he can't though. Four months ago, without my knowledge, he submitted me for a scholarship at a school out there. I just needed to tell you Cato, I got offered a place. At a boarding school there." I breathe in, rushing my last bit of information, racing the sob rising from my chest.

"I'm taking it" I whisper, barely audible

I see his face fall as he processes the information in his head. The reaction is slow for him.

He opens his mouth to speak and shuts it again. He repetitively does this.

"Katniss" He turns his head and takes a sharp breath in "This is what _you_ want, not what your father wants isn't it?"

"It's what I want Cato" I start again "I'm sorr-" He butts in

"I don't want your pity. I see what you want. And it's not me. Well I hope you have a nice life there. Shagging the English folk." He snarls and turns away.

Walking off. Leaving me like he has done so many times before.

A powerful surge of anger wells up inside of me. He turns in a sudden movement "You're never going to find someone like me!"

I call back in pure anger "That's the point dumbass" And I break down.

"I suppose you'll want to read the letter?" My dad asks as I enter the kitchen

"Yeah, thanks" I sigh as I take a sip of the milk in my mug. I briefly read through it

Dear Mr Everdeen

We are pleased to accept Katniss Primrose Everdeen- 15- Into our school blah blah blah

We look forward to seeing you on the 15th of this Month. I glance at the calendar quickly and almost choke.

"15th? That's two days dad!" My jaw drops.

"I'm sorry Kat- I thought it would be easier to send you off quickly, so it's not so hard on you and your friends."

I try to be angry at him but I can't. The anger doesn't come. I just nod my head and bite the side of my mug with my front two teeth.

"Don't do that Kat, it ruins them" He doesn't look up from his newspaper. I stop and place my mug down.

"I'm going to have a shower then go to see Clove, Rue and that lot"

He gruffs in response "Not too late" I sort of feel sorry for him as angry as I am. He's lost everything. And now all that he has will be half way across the world in the country he so desperately wants to be in.

I slowly ascend the stairs and walk into my room, grabbing my towel and clothes. I return to the other side of the hallway and walk into the shower room. I undress and study myself in the mirror. I turn on the shower and wait, for the water to turn hot. I step in and step under the hot flow, it takes my thoughts with it and for a blissful moment all I have is silence. After I shave and wash I turn it back off, towel myself dry and change into my new clothes. Hoping Cato won't be there I slip on my shoes. And tie back my hair in a loose bun. I organise my fringe and clip it back, nod and head out the bathroom door.

"Bye dad" I call as I softly hear the door click shut. I slowly step of the front porch as I begin my short trek to Rues, I pull out my new phone and check it, I quickly reply to the messages I do have then tell Clove I'm coming over. Immediately I get a reply.

'Okay, we're all here, we were just waiting for you, don't worry moody hasn't come;) xxx'

I got a new phone when the letter arrived, coincidently. It's a new contract dad says, I have international minutes and texts which means I'll never be further than a phone call away. I suppose dad did it to reassure me. But nothing will really do that.

I get a few more messages through, one from clove and one from Marvel, I open marvels one first, as it is a rarity.

'Hi Kat, I just want to say I'm going to miss you a lot. And I mean a lot. I hope you come back for holidays and text me every day, so I know you're still on planet earth!' I smile at it. Marvel's cute, and the youngest in our group, me being in the middle at 15.

I open Glimmers and smirk at her response to me telling her about Cato's outbursts stating that I'd be shagging English folk.

I just want to thank the lord for my friends. I couldn't do it without them, as cheesy as It sounds.

**Chapter 2 will be up soon, this story won't be amazing, but I'll try! J**


	2. Chapter 2

I spend the afternoon chilling at Rue's, playing on the wii against the others and chasing her little sister round her living room. By the time it's time to go I'm in tears, my sobbing out of control. Her mother comes in

"Katniss darling, I think you'd better come into the kitchen and have a glass of water" I smile at her through the tears and nod, taking her hand. Rue's mum has been like my own as my mum left when I was born. She's taught me everything. Everything about having a mother. Rue and I are very close. Like sisters, except we don't argue. So when she found out I was leaving it took everything to stay together.

"Here, drink this" I smile up at her and stutter out a thank you. I take small sips from it as Rue's mum take a seat opposite me. "Katniss you haven't got to worry about it! Your friends will still be here for you when you need them! And just think of the friends you'll make there too! It's such a fantastic opportunity for you Kat and I know you'll make the most of it, and make your dad proud, you will won't you? I nod and laugh with her. "Good, see! Just a little encouragement and you'll be off! Like a little bird in jolly old England! Only bad thing is the weather dear. Oh and they have nice looking men" I giggle as she laughs.

She takes my hand "But really Katniss, don't get upset about leaving, be happy you're going to arrive. Now, have you packed? You'll be leaving early in the morning!" I shake my head and pull an odd face. She slams her hands down on the table, what is your father doing? She smiles as she grabs her coat and backons me out the door "Rue you coming to help pack?"

A reply of "Yep, hang on" comes from up the stairs as Rue comes bundling down the stairs and arrives at the bottom. "Let's go!" They decide to drive, despite only living a mere five minutes' walk.

When we arrive my dad pokes his head out the door and grins cheekily. "Ah I do need some help, as it goes!"

The rest of the time passes as a blur of time. It speeds by as I try to gain control of what's happening.

It's 4:30 in the morning.

Rue stayed to take me to the airport with her mum.

We're silently awoken and packed in the car after a light breakfast.

The time to say goodbye is already here.

Sobs come from my chest

Tears from my eyes

Feelings from my mouth

My dad takes my bags as her mum motions for me to go

"Go get them Kat" Rue smiles through her misty eyes as I turn to go "I will Rue, for you lot, tell them I'll miss them. And I'll text every day, I'll call when I get there!" I try to sound joy full as I turn and walk away.

I hand over my passport and get my first stamp into Europe.

My first inky stamp printed on my fresh new passport with the picture I took only last week.

The flight number is called over the airport as I sit waiting. "That's us Kat" My dad says, standing up and taking my first two bags as I take my third. My dad will only be staying for two days before starting the flight back here. Alone.

As we board the flight I wonder where all the other people are going, and why they are going there. I doubt any other teenagers are going for the same reason as me I think as I take my seat.

I look out the small window at the giant wing. I trace my eyes down it and onto the runway. The lights confuse me as I look onto the seat in front of me, numerous magazines have been placed in the pocket and I take the first one. It has a picture of an English actor and has the caption 'Martin Freeman- taking the world by storm?' I put it down, it's just adding to my headache.

Within half an hour the journey has begun. I'm on my way to my new future. My new start. I fall asleep dreaming of Cato's hands on me. We'd never gone further than touching but he'd told me he had wanted to.

My dream went something along the lines of him laying me down, and placing soft kisses along my jaw line and down my neck getting to my bare chest. His thumbs running over my hard nipples as he bucks his hips into me. His hands wondering down my stomach getting to my shorts as he removes the carefully, ripping of my wet pants and plunging his fingers deep inside. Me moaning his name, throwing my head back in pleasure.

I wake up and feel an uncomfortable wet patch in my pants. "How long have I been asleep?" I enquire as my dad checks his watch "4 hours, roughly the same to go" I groan and state I need the toilet. He lets me passed as I carefully step my way down the aisle and see the other people aboard.

I finish in the toilet and wash my hands. I step back out and the lights have been dimmed. I find my seat and settle back down, dad has fallen asleep. I try to too but fail. I spend the rest of the flight staring at the view below me. At the different cities, and finally London. "Dad! London! Look!" I see him wake as his eyes get used to the light "Mhm" And he slumps back down. I suppose it's nothing new.

I fall asleep somehow and only wake up as I see the tips of the giant mansion appear in front of me. The great towers loom over the courtyard as the car makes its way slowly down the gravel path lined with impressive oak trees, with model students sitting in groups eating lunch on the large green areas. To the left of the grand, old building there is a large lake, with sailing boats on it. In front, stands a climbing wall and to the right, a huge indoor swimming pool. The actual building stands at an impressive six or so floors and the towers a further 4. The sky is a bright blue, with white clouds above me. The sun is blinding as we turn the corner into the car park marked 'visitors'

Out of the shed marked 'passes' a big, burly man steps out. He walks over to the driver and in a thick accent asks for names and passes. I look closely at him and back at the house. This place looks more like a prison I think

No. Optimism! For Rue!


	3. Chapter 3

As I follow the house master through the long-winded corridors my mind wonders back to America. To home. To comfort. I'd do anything to be back there, not stuck in some ancient old mansion with hundreds of English teenagers.

Apparently we've got to my room as I feel a thud and look up. I have only just gone and walked into the strictest face I've ever seen. "Sorry" I mutter under my breath.

"Sorry?" She asks in a ridiculously posh accent "Sorry what?"

I look at my house master and she looks just about as scared as I do. I look back to the old wicked woman and have to double take. Her face has transformed from one of steel to a soft, kind expression. "You must me Katniss, the American scholar?"

"Yes Miss" I say quietly, not daring to be too out there in case it's just a trick.

"Ah okay then! Annie you can be off now, go and keep Mr Everdeen busy with the paper work and I'll finish the tour for you" The timid looking master scurries off in a hurry and as she turns round the corner I feel a firm grip on my shoulder. "No need to be scared, just needed to check you weren't rude or anything like that, not a trouble maker I hoped. Now, what room?" she asks as she releases her rock hard grip. I feel a bruise forming already.

I look down at the piece of paper in my hand "Er- 219?" She thinks for a moment and smiles

"Ah okay! You've got the floor with- I think you've been put with... Woof, Thresh, Chaff and Enobaria. There's one other, I can't put my finger on..."

I think through the list of names, Thresh must be a common name I note as I think back home and what my friends must be doing now. Woof seems an odd name so I presume it's a nick name.

"There's only one other girl?" I ask, struck with the sudden thought, she must have been lonely.

"Yes- she'll be glad with the help, having to clear after four boys is hard enough- oh the other boy, it's Peeta, Peeta Mellark."

"Clear after?" I questioned

"In your floors you share a common room, and your bedrooms spilt from that. You have your own bathroom with a shower. A double bed in the room, a TV a desk and I believe your room comes with a view of the lake. Which I find looks nice in the autumn, with the trees..." She babbles on as I fall into a comforted day dream. Maybe this place isn't as bad as I thought.

As the teacher walks up the third set of stairs she stops and knocks softly on the door. "Who is it?" A thickly accented voice says from within the room. "Mrs Wiress. Thresh; your new roommate has arrived"

"Wicked!" I hear as I recall the thumping of footsteps coming towards us. They're heavy, and I presume he's a fat kid. When he opens the door we sort of have a staring competition. He's not fat but extremely muscly. His shoulders broad and his face... So handsome it hurt. "Hi" He says nervously as Miss Wiress says something about leaving us to get on.

"Erm.. Hi," I answer. I feel myself turn red as he studies my face

"Don't worry- I know I'm handsome, no need to blush" He remarks I look up at him in surprise. His mouth is upturned and he is grinning like he Cheshire cat. "Joking Katniss... Jo-King."

I smile at him shyly and wait for him to let me in. His whole body took up the door frame. I can't believe he's only 15. "Oh right- sorry, let me help you with those bags." He offers suddenly. He picks one up effortlessly and beckons for the next, he has two and I have one as he passes two giant sofas facing the giant expanse of clear glass facing the lawns. We walk past the big oak table and the portraits of knights in armour and get to the room labelled '219'. I look behind me and realise the whole room is an octagon. On each side was a separate door and a communal are was in the middle. A ping pong table had been shoved to the side and in its place stood the Oak table we passed.

"So which one's yours?" I ask as I fumble in my pocket for my key. I awkwardly put down my bag as I delve my other hand in my hoodie pocket to retrieve the key that Annie gave me. "Here" I mumble

"220, next door!" He grins. I blush as the realisation dawns; a hot guy that I not only live with, sleeps in the room next door.

As I unlock my door for the first time thresh steps back. "Not allowed in without permission lady" He hints, as I ask him if it's an actual rule. He nods and explains in this community everyone just goes in everyone's room. Unless it's Enobaria's t.o.t.m which I learn is a shared thing, despite being the only girl here, I also learn Thresh is completely fine talking about periods infront of a girl, who is also a stranger.

I laugh and tell him he has full permission to enter. He jumps at the option and bundles in my room, crashing my bags down and jumping on to my bed. "Thresh!" I moan as I see him roll off it.

"Sorry- it was practically calling my name. I had to" I laugh at him and start to feel uncomfortable at how comfortable I had gotten with this stranger. I carry on the small chat as I take in my surroundings "So what are the others like?" I enquire

"Well, they're all cool. We just muck about here. Woof plays rugby like me, every Tuesday and Thursday... Chaff sails and runs and Peeta plays tennis and hockey- Peeta's very good at his sport- he doesn't play rugby because if he gets injured he's out of the squad he plays hockey for, and he couldn't risk that." He explains as I wonder about Enobaria. "And the girl?" I almost think I see him wonder what to say.

"She's cool; one of us. I think she gets fed up with the male company so she'll be glad to have you around. I think you two will be good friends. So yeah, that's us really."

He thinks for a moment "They'll be back at about half five, they went to get some shopping. I wanted to stay here, get some work done, but now I'm distracted" He winks at me. "Do you always distract so easily?" He smirks as I feel myself blush again.

"Er- don't know really Thresh..."

"Katniss I was joking, don't get so embarrassed" He jokes kindly

"Yeah I know, it's just so different here..."

My eye catches some movement out of the window, thresh follows my line of vision. It takes me a split second to realise it's my dad leaving "DAD?!" I scream as I run to the window. I bang my fists, trying to catch his attention. I feel Thresh's body move closer to me. I see the car I arrived in drive away down the gravel path. "Dad?! Thresh move!" I shout as I try to push past him "Thresh get out of my way!" I start to sob "THRESH let go of me!" I squirm from his grip but he's too strong "I need to say goodbye!" I make one last attempt to free myself from his grip but fail. I collapse in his arms and take a last sob as I try to gain control of my emotions. But fail. "Thresh move, please, I need to say goodbye" I cry as he lifts my waist from the ground to the bed. "Need to say goodbye Thresh-" I whisper as I realise I'm on my own now "Please-" I beg as I pass out.

**Hi, chapter three is up! I know nothing big has happened yet but i hope to come up with some ideas soon! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

I open my eyes and shield them from the shining light piercing through the bedroom door. I wonder where I am for a panic stricken second and remember everything. God that's so embarrassing! I must have passed out in front of Thresh! I was meant to be making a good impression. Not a weak, feeble one. A cough rises from my chest as I let it out. I hear two murmured voices, followed by a gentle tap at the door.

I groan inwardly as I wipe my hand over my face and sit up. I tell who ever it is to come in and Thresh slips through the little crack he made and awkwardly sits next to me, on the end of the bed. "Er- about earlier" He starts

"No don't say anything, I'm sorry, I should have seen it coming. He always said quick goodbyes are the easiest." I stuttered out "I knew" I whispered.

"You know what?" Thresh smiles

"What?"

"You have an extremely nice accent Katniss, it's very different, obviously-cause you... yeah I'll just shut up" I laugh at him as he stands up, Woof's back from rugby if you want to come say hi? Don't worry, earlier is our secret" He says as he taps his nose with one hand, and beckons for me to follow with the other.

His touch is soft, a bit like Cato's. "I thought you played rugby too?" I say as I walk in toe behind him

"Yeah, but in the team below, Woo's dad plays for England, he's in the top team and I'm in the second, I go with the firsts for big games, as a reserve, so it's cool." He explains as I enter the sofa area. I see my second communal area- mate for the first time. He's just as hot as Thresh. Even hotter if that's possible. I awkwardly sit down in the opposite sofa as I see him study me over the book he's reading, his eyes wonder all over my body and I start to feel uncomfortable

"Hi.. I'm Katniss.." I try, avoiding him looking any longer. His eyes flash to my face as he focuses there

"Woof" He says in a tone that would make any girl melt "Nice to meet you Katniss" He offers as I take his out stretched hand. It's muddy but extremely soft. He surprisingly gently shakes my hand before announcing he was heading to the shower, and that that's where he'll be if anyone needs him.

I look up at Thresh and re-take. He's staring at me with his jaw open "You're in for this one" He mummers in response to my apparent confusement.

"What? What do you mean?" I ask, intrigued.

"Woof. He's what you call... I don't really know, but he likes to get the girls, I mean, I don't think he's done it yet but he likes to act like he's done. When he normally meets a fit girl." I look up in surprise and he scoffs. "Come off it Katniss, you are..." I clear my throat and start to say something but he carries on "Well yeah, when he normally meets one, he's all flirty and shit. Never have I seen him like that before..." I am generally shocked. First of all I've never been called fit, or pretty do that's new. Secondly, I've just been told I've set a new record for Woof. Great

"So?..."

"So?!" He remarks

"So Woofy boy has a crush. That's what Katniss..."

I snigger "Come off it... No way. Who would have a crush on me?" He raises an eyebrow

"Well I think you're nice, pretty and nice. I mean, no offence. I don't have a crush on you, but I mean, I wouldn't say no"

I feel my self-reddening "Thresh! Don't say that!" I moan as I hear a crash from inside from where Woof disappeared into. I look at the door and see it's room 223, the last in this 'community'

"Who's in room 218?" I ask, out of the blue.

"Ah, that's Peeta, lover boy" I give him a questioning look "All the girls are fawning over him, well, accept Enobaria, but she has had to live with us all since she was year 7, her fourth year now... anyway yeah, fawning over him, all the time. But he's never been out with anyone, never kissed anyone. I think he just doesn't like anyone here..."

I nod and yawn. My hand reaches my mouth as I stretch "Whens Enobaria coming back?" I ask and he checks the clock on the wall. "Er- after Chaff, before Peeta" He mutters. "6.10" He answers. I look at my watch, then at the clock. I reset it for English time and see it's half four. And already dark outside. "Thanks" I say as I hear Woof cough behind me.

"Should I light the fire?" The thick accent asks

I realise I am maybe a little cold, but I thought it was just the vast expanse of emptiness that made me feel like that. I look out of the window as the boys talk about looing the matches. I think of what my friends are doing, whether they're having a group sleepover,.. without me...

Laughing

Joking.

Or they could be missing me, I think.

Woof's sudden movement breaks the day dream as he chucks himself on the sofa next to me. He realises I'm there and turns a deep red colour, like the cushions on the sofa he landed on. He sits up, reaches forward and grabs one of the sporting magazines from the coffee table

"Do you all play sport then?" I enquire as Woof looks up at me

"Yeah" He mummers, I thought he was going to leave it at that. "Apart from Enobaria, she's too social..."

Thresh helps his cause by stepping in, crunching on a biscuit he found in the area that must be the 'kitchen' he asks me "What'bout you Katniss?" I see woofs ears prick up

"Yeah, I play hockey and netball..." I mummer embarrassed.

"Hockey? You can have chats with Peeta then! Did you play for a team then?" I don't know what to say without being cocky. To be honest, I was school star at field hockey from a young age, I represented high leagues too "Yeah, I played for a few..." And I leave it at that. "Girls hockey practice is at 8'o clock on a Wednesday by the way"

I nod and thank him, I'll go along. I promised dad I would, I have my hockey stuff in my bags. No wonder why they were so heavy.

I feel warm inside as I remember how good it feels to be playing, to feel the wind batter your face as you run down the pitch, and slap it in. How good it felt after the ball hits the back of the goal. How good the sound of the whistle was when you won. How good hockey was.

I get asked a bit about my old school, and I keep it vague, telling the toy boys about where it was and how big it was

"Seam academy, for sporting excels" Was the motto I laugh as I recall my friends, all lazy assed bums. "Not that many sporty people despite" I explain. I suddenly hear the door open behind me as I spin.

In steps yet another startling hot guy. "Chaff, meet Katniss" I hear as his dazzling white smile engulfs me.


	5. Chapter 5

I look at Thresh, and his muscley build, the way his soft brown hair flicks over his forehead. His bright blue eyes and his smirk as he watches me blush. I look back at Chaff and recognise the same features, god is everyone so muscley here? Chaff seemed a little shorter then Thresh, Woof being taller than both. Chaff is a little less toned than Woof and Thresh. Probably because of the difference in activities. His hair does the same thing, apart from it is a darker blonde, not brown. His eyes are still blue, not too light. His jaw is even more well defined than the other two boys and my eyes momentary wonder to his chest. His tight running top shows me his well exercised six pack. I groan in my head and practically melt in a puddle.

"Heyy" He says as he opens his mouth again, as the soft face invites me in. He smiles at me. I don't know what to do so I just smile sweetly back and hope he goes away. For a shower maybe. "Where's Peeta and Enobaria? And who's got the shopping you guys went out for?" Thresh enquires

"Peeta's got the shopping, he's down at the astro sorting out fixtures, he'll be back in about forty minutes. Enobaria is with her friends" He comments, and walks into his room. I feel sort of down. No one is really talking to me, no one's making me feel welcome , apart from Thresh. I feel let down especially by this Enobaria girl. She hasn't even come to say hi, just gone to her own friends. I feel left out. Unwanted. "Does Enobaria know I'm coming?" I ask Thresh.

"She does, but she's forgetful about these things. Don't worry, she won't have not come to see you on purpose" He says and I feel a little bit relieved.

I turn to where Chaff disappeared into for a second. I see he's gone into room 222. The rooms go from 218 to 223 I note as I tell Thresh I'm going to my room for a bit. He nods as he relaxes on the sofa. His long legs cross on their way to the coffee table and his feet with the odd socks on sit on the magazines. As I get in my room, I start to unpack, taking priority to make the white walls more exctiting. I pull out my calander I bought at the airport and stick it on the back of my door. Today is Saturday. Saturday the 22nd November. I write on it hockey practice and leave it blank other than that. Going back to my bag I lugged onto my double bed, I unpack the clothes that sit on top of the rest of my posters and put them on the hangers provided in my big, oak wardrobe. I put my pyjamas in my one of my draws and underwear in another. My own sports clothes, skins, jogging bottoms, my named hoodie, shin pads etc. goes in one further down. I remember the house master telling me I have to go and collect my uniform as soon as I can.

Struck by motivation I head out my door to see Thresh sitting up, and Woof chatting to him, I plan on sneaking out, un-noticed but Woof looks at me suddenly and Thresh turns round "Where you going?" He asks with one eye brow cocked. "Need to collect uniform" I pause, realising I have no idea where I'm going. He senses this and stands up "You know where you're going?" He smirks I shake my head and look at my feet. "C'mon then, let's go" He states as he takes one stride towards me and beckons me out the door.

"Alright! Alright!" I say as he pushes me forward. I wonder what the urgent rush is.

"Sorry, you didn't hear what we were talking about did you?" He asks quickly.

"No, what were you talking about?" I ask, eager to find out.

"Don't worry 'bout it" He answers.

"Thresh."

"Katniss" He playfully retorts.

"Tell me." I give him 'the stare' I'm famous for.

"Nope, don't worry!"

I stop in my tracks, halfway down the corridor and tell him I refuse to move before he tells me.

"Alright but not here, it needs to be secret..." He reluctantly says.

I smile and skip to catch him up. "Oh and my timetable. Need to get that too.." I say as we reach the end of the corridor, and a door which has a coded lock "WE34Z" Thresh mutters as I memorise it. We ascend the stairs. When we reach the top we have a choice of turning left or right. We go left, heading to the back of the huge house. Suddenly, the wallpaper changes. And the carpet. The walls go from a deep red at the bottom, cream at the top, separated by a piece of crafted wood to blue and cream paint. The carpet goes from red to wooden, creaking floor boards. I wonder why it's so different but we've got to another coded door "WE34Z" He mutters again as we descend a flight of stairs.

"How do you remember how to go?!" I exclaim as we find our way through multiple corridors. Suddenly he stops. "Uniform" He states as he pushes the first door on his left open. A kind looking woman sits behind a desk, tapping away at her computer. "Miss Rose, we have a Katniss Everdeen for her uniform?" The woman looks at me and her face turns from one of kindness to a sour expression. "Yes, Katniss Everdeen." She stands up and her old, fatish body pushes the spinney chair from beneath her to the back of the room. "Let me just check" She ticks off some sort of list and goes into the room leading off this one.

I look around me. The door we came from is made of wood, painted white with a thin slit of window that shows the darkness that we came from. The room is the same colour scheme as the wallpaper, a deep red and cream. The bottom half of the wood is red, and flowery. Her desk has been neatly sorted into colour coordinated books, folders and pens. Her mouse has been neatly placed on the mat even though she was just using it. I look up to the high ceiling and see the single light shining brightly. I blink and steady my eyes to the normal light. I see the plump woman enter the room again.

"Here we go dear" she hands me a cardboard box presumably with my uniform in it. I smile at her, and thank her, trying to ignore the spotted light still in my vision. I see her smile at me, over her half rimmed spectacles. "Quite alright dear" She says, almost too kindly for her first face. "Thanks" Thresh repeats as we leave the room. I go to turn back to where we came from, but Thresh turns the other way.

"Time table dofus" He says, in a bored fashion. He turns to me and sniggers. "Its only here" He laughs as I think of the prospect of more walking. He turns to his left and there's a room, missing a door. Inside there are rows of cupboards. He finds the one labelled "218-223" and opens it. Inside are six separate draws. He opens 218 and pulls out two pieces of paper. "Ohh! Look at you getting two bits of mail on your first day!" He jokes as he walks back towards me and hands them to me. "Thanks" I say as I look at my lessons for the first time. On Monday, I have: P.E, art, maths, R.S, P.E theory and biology. "Six lessons?!" I exclaim "I normally only have five!" I moan as Thresh looks surprised "Lucky! First lesson is at five to nine, form is at eight thirty five. We finish school at 4.15, earlier than most boarding schools in England." He explains. I look at the second bit of paper and see it's a letter saying a meeting is booked for Monday, after school to talk with the head. I grimace as I realise that's another place I need to find.

"Oh right, cool" I say as we start small talk about the school on our way back. As I recognise the corridor leading o our 'community' I remember Thresh needs to tell me that thing he said he would. He grabs his keys put of his pocket and unlocks the door. I quickly remind him and he groans. "Alright, go straight to your room" He whispers.

I do what he says and sit on my bed, with the un-opened box next to me. I sit, waiting. Wondering what he was saying. I grow impatient. Finally I see my door handle turn and Thresh slip in, and sit next to me.

"Please don't be freaked out, or pressured about what I'm going to say.." He starts. I nod and feel concerned. What is he about to tell me?

"It's sorta tradition, for the two nearest 'communities' which is 211 to 217 for us, to join up sometime and" He pauses- "This is gonna sound childish..." I grow inquisitive

"Go on?"

"Play a sort of game- dares if you like, but they have a large twist.."

I don't get what he's saying. Two communities join up and play dares? Why was he so reluctant to tell me? I give him a face that tells him to carry on.

"Dirty." He states quickly

"Very dirty" He says again. "Don't feel pressured- please, you don't have to join in" My mind wonders to the extent of dirty. And all these fit guys.

"How dirty? An example of a dare?" I ask

"Wait, how far have you been before?"

"Not very.. Done some stuff..." I reply and he thinks

"Yeah that's the same with most people." He avoids the example question and I leave it for him.

"How many girls are there in that community?" I ask

"Three." I do the maths, that's five girls and seven boys. This could be interesting.

I smile at him and nod "How many times have you played this before?" He stutters out an answer and pauses.

"None. We didn't think it'd be good with that many less girls than boys" He sheepishly explains.

"Ohh alright.." I think for a bit. So really, they've been waiting for another girl. "Is everyone in?"

He nods.

"I'll do it" I say, without thinking.

**Thank you for all the followers, I appreciate it lots! J Oh, and for the game, anyone got any dares? I have some in mind, but any ideas will be good! You can leave them in my inbox if you have any, Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

**"Ohh alright.." I think for a bit. So really, they've been waiting for another girl. "Is everyone in?"**

**He nods. **

** "I'll do it" I say, without thinking.**

Thresh leaves me to sit in my room for a while, I hear murmured voices outside and presume he's telling Woof and Chaff. I look at my watch. It's 6:30. I lie back into the soft, plump baby blue pillows. I yawn and feel my eyes get heavy. I pull my knees into my chest and fall asleep. My sleep is broken up by nightmares. My dad leaving. I wake up in a sharp gasp. I hear two more voices, and hope the new people in the room next door didn't hear me awake. I listen closer and hear Peeta be mentioned. He must be back.

Then I hear her. Her voice tells me she's nice, which is relaxing. I don't know how to go to introduce myself. I hear Thresh's voice and hope he'll come and get me some time soon. I was only asleep for half an hour. Five minutes later, as if by magic a soft knock on my door is heard

"Yeah?" I say, my sleepy voice gone. Thresh walks in.

"Thank god you've come, I had no idea what I was going to do-" He smiles at me and laughs gently. "I thought that might have happened- listen, Peeta and Enobaria are back, if you wanna come say hi? By the way, Enobaria is mortified she forgot- so you know, act fine about it? She's quite distraught..." I nod and smile.

I feel butterflies. I think how stupid I'm being, scared of meeting a girl?!

Then I realise. It's not the girl it's Peeta. I remember when I first heard the name, and how it struck me. Then learning he also plays the sport I love so much. I surprise myself sometimes- I really do. As I straighten my hoodie I step after Thresh. I have really started to feel welcome with Thresh. Like he's already a friend. We enter the area with the sofa's and I See Enobaria first; Peeta must be in his room. Next to mine. Oh god. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hi! I'm Enobaria! I'm so sorry about earlier! I don't know what I was thinking!" She stands up and hugs me. I smile into the hug as she pulls away, "Sorry for what?! Don't worry about anything!" I say, kind as I can.

I look at her properly. She's quite skinny. A bit shorter than me, with dark brown hair that flows over her shoulders. It's slightly curly at the ends. She has large brown eyes that suit her a lot. I notice her ears are fairly small. She sighs in relaxation "Oh good- thank you! I'm so glad there's another girl around the place- it got so boring, all my other friends have three girls and three boys, then there was me with four boys. It's so cool you've come from South Africa! You've got to tell me all about it!" She rushes. I smile and laugh "I will, it's a great place" I start. "I sort of think you'd love it" I say and she smiles.

"Oh cool! And your accent! I love it!" I laugh

"I have to admit, I think English ones are cooler" I say back and we fall into light conversation. It's going well, I think. Then she whispers that Peeta's coming out his room. I turn to him and literally freeze. His eyes meet mine and he does too.

I stare at him. His overall image is perfection. His sandy blonde hair is just the right length. His face is defined well and his muscles on his shoulders roll smoothly into his neck. His arms look like a hockey players, muscly and toned. His chest seems heavily pack and his legs have seen running. I look back at his face and gaze into his mouth. It's almost dropped open. I see his eyes study me the way I studied him.

I force myself to look away. He clears his throat in shock "Peeta, nice to meet you Katniss" He says automatically as he makes his way over to the sofas. "Hi" I say softly and he stops again. He smiles nervously and sits down in the sofa next to the one I'm on. He picks up a magazine and flicks through it. He sits with one knee over the other. One hand on the knee on top, and the other hand steadying the page. I awkwardly sit there and feel the urgency to ask him about hockey here. "I heard you play hockey-" He asks. He asked!

"Yeah, I do... Heard you do to..." I awkwardly reply.

He breaths out his nose hard, doing that weird laugh "Yeah, I do, we have something in common already!" He jokes. I thought it would make the atmosphere even worse, but it actually lightens it. Enobaria left when Peeta came in, stating she'd leave us to get along. "Yeah, It's cool. I love hockey, how long have you been playing for?" I ask him. He takes a moment to think

"Well I'm sixteen, I started when I was eight I think? So, eight years approx.." I smile, I've been playing for longer... "You?" He asks

"Nine, I started when I was six" He breaths in

"Wow, that's impressive" He laughs "You must be good" He laughs again as he intently listens.

"Er well, I played obviously for my school, the 1st's in my club, I got to the trials for nationals... Then got offered a place here..." He looks generally impressed "Wow..." He repeats "That's amazing" I suddenly feel embarrassed. "You? I heard you are really good too" He laughs "I'm alright, dad got me into the sport. I just carried it on, it feels so natural, you know what I mean?" I nod and smile in agreement.

I suddenly feel a rush of awkwardness. I feel so embarrassed! I just told some boy I don't know everything about my sporting career! Not even people I knew at home that well knew! I mentally slap myself round the face. Woof walks in, followed by Chaff "Peeeeeeta!" They chorus "What did you bring home from the shop then?" They ask as I feel instantly relieved. I stand up and Peeta gives me a reassuring smile. I wonder over to Enobarias room and softly knock on the door.

"Come in Katniss" She calls

"How did you-" She laughs,

"If it was one of the boys they would have just walked in" She explains and I laugh

"Oh right, I just came to see what you were up to, the boys are talking..." And she smiles knowingly.

"Yeah it's like that, once food is into the equation they're outta here" She says and pats the bed next to her "Make yourself at home!" I awkwardly make my way over to her bed and sit next to her. I see an I-pad and an i-phone to her left. "A fan of apple?" I ask, wondering why she has both.

"Not really, you get the I-pad from school, my parents bought me this" She says as she picks up her phone.

"Awh cool!" I say, excited by the prospect of getting an I-pad. This place must be so expensive to come to I think as I remember I don't pay a single penny except for the flights. "So what did you get a scholarship for?" she asks.

"Sports I think... I never read the complete letter but I read that's what it's for..." She smiles.

"Oh that's cool! What do you play Or do you do everything?" She jokes "Hockey" I answer simply  
"Oh like-" I finish the sentence for her "Peeta, yeah we were talking about it earlier" I finish. I look at my watch. "I know it's early, but I think I'm gonna head to bed-" "She smiles at me. "Okay! Cool, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast?" She says as I realise I never went down for dinner. I saw the dining halls on my tour and the food looked nice. "What time do you go down?" She thinks for a second. "Roughly half ten, elevnish normally... tomorrow we'll go down at about ten, is that all right?" She asks and I nod my head "Okay, cool I'll see you then!" I say as I stand up off the bed and walk to the door "Night" And I shut the door behind me.

I make a bee-line for my door and smile. The people here aren't so bad! I get my key out and remember I never locked my door. I walk straight in, strip and put on my new pyjamas. I put the box of uniform to the side, go the window, pull my blinds shut and crawl into bed.

Sleep never comes. I lay there twisting and turning. What feels like midnight I get up and go to the toilet in my en-suite. I trip over something and make a loud crash. I hope I haven't woken Peeta up, as that's probably where the head of his bed is placed. I silently curse and hop around on one foot, rubbing the other. I find the object I tripped up and place the bin upright. I walk back out of the bathroom. I climb back into the bed and lye there for a bit. Thinking.

I think of where my dad is, where Cato is. Where rue is. I fall on my side and bury my nose in my pillow, I bite my lip, fighting off any threatening tears. Don't cry I think as tears escape my eyes. I sniff and try t stop thinking about home. About everything I've left behind.

I eventually fall into light sleep. Before I know it what must be Enobaria is knocking at my door. "C'mon sleepy head!" She calls and I groan. I slept through the alarm I set. Or I just forgot to set one. She opens the door and the light momentarily blinds me. "C'mon! The boys are hungry" She laughs as I stumble out of bed and head to my wardrobe "I'll be five minutes" I yawn as she heads towards me. She grabs the hoodie off the floor, grabs my wrist and tells me everyone goes in their pyjamas.

I feel awkward as I realise I'm wearing very short shorts and a small vest top. I quickly slip on my hoodie and undo my hair, leaving it down. I look at the boys and see they too, are wearing minimal clothing. All four of them are lined up next to the door, racing to go in just pairs of trousers. Their bare chests showing. I try hard not to stare at their perfectly sculpted packs.

"Katniss!" Thresh says. "So glad you've decided to join us! He looks at Enobaria sarcastically bored. "You too-" He starts and Enobaria laughs and pushes past him. "Race ya'!" She shouts to him and they start running full pelt down the corridor, and braking when the hit the corner. Peeta stops and waits for me to catch up, leaving Woof and Chaff talk amongst themselves.

"Nice sleep?" He asks, creating conversation. I can't blame him. I had no idea what to say to him.

"Was good- yeah, you?" I reply as he raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

I nod "Not what I heard" He laughs

"Oh god- I'm sorry, did I wake you up?!" I cry, outrageously embarrassed.

"No, don't worry I was awake anyway- was just thinking" He smiles and I let myself relax

"Oh phew- that's a relief..." I laugh as he smiles more. "Annnd we're here!" He says as I turn my head up. I see Woof and Chaff at the back of the queue and Thresh and Enobaria nearer the front. They motion towards us, and Peeta stays with the two boys. I follow Threshes lead. He hands me a plate and beckons me to the counter labelled 'hot food' below me is an array of different hot foods, I take sausages, hash browns and bacon, then a slice of toast. I wait for Thresh and Enoabria to finish and Enobaria hands me an apple, here, they walk around to check we took something; you don't have to eat it if you don't want, or there is other fruit back there." She says as she points behind her. I shake my head and thank her. She looks around, as if she's searching for someone. "No one here" She mutters as she smiles at me, "C'mon Threshy boy, let's eat" She says as she takes the lead to a table of six. She takes he seat nearest the wall and I sit opposite her, Thresh sits next to Enobaria.

I look around me. Where the food is served is old, with huge windows with images of Jesus and other stories from the bible on them. Where we are sitting is new, obviously an extension. The walls are painted a shade of yellow that I find unattractive. There are tables all sizes, and shapes. We seem to be sitting on the middle ones, which are the middle size, to our left our circular ones and to our right are more rectangular ones. After about two minutes the three boys come to sit with us. Awkwardly Peeta sis next to me and Chaff next to him, leaving Woof to sit next to Thresh. I start to eat. In about three minutes the boys are all done, and are chatting loudly. I finish a bit later, and clean my apple on my knee. I get odd stares "What?" I ask as the stare at me

"What?!" I repeat

They continue to watch me clean my apple and take a bite out of it.

"You're eating that shit?" They chorus and laugh

"I suppose" I say and shrug "Healthy diet and all that, my old school insisted on I for the teams, I guess it's just natural" And they all shrug their shoulders and agree.

They tell me they've got sports this afternoon and Enobaria invites me to the community next door, which I remember is whom we will be with tonight. I wonder if Enobaira knows too...

We head off our separate ways and I get dressed, after using the shower for the first time. The water's refreshing and I stand there longer than normal. I just shove on some old leggings and a baggy jumper. I head out to Enobarias room as it looks like she's heading to get me. We laugh and head towards the door. I get nervous again, about meeting the people I will be sharing tonight with.

**I know it's confusing, but I have written Katniss coming from South Africa, because I needed to sorry for any confusion! Thank you for the follows! The dares will be in the next chapter, so apologies to the people who thought it was in this one! Again, any suggestions on dares are welcomed. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

I follow Enobaria down the corridor and instead of turning left, turning right into another corridor, then right to the door. She walks in and smiles. The six of their community are sitting on the sofas. Enobaria rushes over to a tall, tanned boy with brown hair, and blue eyes, a bit like me. In fact, I think, his skin's the exactly the same shade as mine, a sort of olive brown. His hair and eyes too, very similar. I am left by myself awkwardly as I sense multiple pairs of eyes on me. "Enobaria?" One of them asks her and gestures with their eyes to where I'm standing. "Ahm everybody, this is Katniss, our new roommate!" She says as she beckons me over

"Don't worry," She laughs "They don't bite" She giggles as the boy underneath her nibbles at her ear. I hear groans and whispers of "Get a room" As one of the girls pats the sofa next to her "Rory move over" the same girls asks to the boy next to her. He obediently moves over and I carefully step over his long, out stretched legs.

"Heyy!" She says, her eyes gleaming "I'm Madge" She smiles. "That's Rory, behind you" I look behind me and he smiles, making a small waving gesture with his hand "Heyy" I smile back

"Gale and Enobaria" She says, pointing at the couple still fairly innocently making out. She smiles "They're cute really..." She says and laughs. She points to her right and I see a moody looking girl there. "Johanna" She says and frowns "Can be moody sometimes." Johanna looks up at surprised. "Heey!" And she slaps Madge round the arm. Madge laughs "See..." Next to Gale she gestures to the girl and boy that are sitting, talking quietly to each other "Delly and Finnick" She smiles, that's us really..." I smile and laugh

"I'll try and remember..." She laughs with me "You fit in here Katniss" She smiles and Johanna grunts

"Gay" She mutters and Madge rolls her eyes "Moody" She mouths and we laugh.

Suddenly a knock on the door ceases all movement. "Come in?" Gale says loudly as a small blonde girl wonders in "Prim? Peeta's at the astro" Enobaira says as the little girl looks confused "No he's not, I've just been down there playing?" And I see what must be the schools kit. The shirt is yellow with a blue stripe down each side. Two smaller stripes curved their way down the body next to the bigger stripe. The skort she is wearing is just plain blue and her socks yellow. Behind her a timid looking ginger girl has her hockey bag behind her.

"Oh.. Okay... I don't know then Prim, sorry, if he comes back I'll tell him to come and find you, is that cool?" Enobaria asks as Prim nods, and smiles "Yeah thanks, tell him it's no big worry" She says as she leaves.

I look over at Enobaria, confused "Peeta's little sister" She explains to my gormless expression "Awh they look similar" I say and people laugh "Yeah, everyone says that" Madge says from behind me. I relax a bit and put my back against the sofa. This community is laid out the exactly same as ours, just with different portraits on the huge wooden walls. "Oh right" I laugh and people fall back into comfortable silence.

Finnick suddenly shoots some questions at me. "Where do you come from then?" He asks first as I look up at him, his bright blue eyes are focused on me. "South Africa" And I see his eye brows shoot up "Yeah, you do look like Gale..." And gale looks up at me and studies me. "Yeah, suppose you do" He mutters and goes back to Enobaria. "Which bit?" Gale asks suddenly, "It's not Port Elizabeth is it?" He enquires I stutter "Near enough, sort of in between there and East London" I say and he nods, that's where my family comes from" He says and I laugh "Small world..." I say. He rises his eyes brows "Sure is..." Finnick senses a dying conversation and carries on.

"Why'dyou get a scholarship then?" I answer straight away

"Sports"

He looks impressed "Oh cool, what do you play?"

"Hockey," I say He opens his mouth to speak "Like Peeta" we chorus and he laughs "I like her already Enobaria and I blush Enobaria laughs and nods "I know Finny, Katniss is nice isn't she?" She asks and rolls her eyes at me, smiling.

"Anything else Finnick?" I ask jokingly

"Yeah..." He thinks and Rory suddenly shakes his head I see him mouth 'No' and I'm immediately interested. He says it anyway, despite Rory's effort and I see his head disappear in his hands

"How come you said yes to tonight?" I wonder what else has been told to this lot.

"Why not?" I shrug after a minute of thinking "Was a spur of the moment I suppose..." I explain and he nods.

"Well I'm glad... Been dying to play" He says and they all laugh.

"Just because you've seen no lady action Finnick" Rory retorts. He blushes. I'm surprised. He looks like one of those guys who every girl wants. "Not true!" He gasps.

"True" Gale mutters. "Very true" He repeats.

Finnick scowls at Gale and crosses his arms. "Just because you've got in her pants" He points at Enobaria. She shoots him a sudden look.

"What?!" She splutters out

"You haven't?!" Finnick asks, surprised.

"No..." Gale answers for her.

"Oh..." Finnick replies, defeated.

Johanna snorts from the corner and I feel quite sorry for Finnick. Everybody seems to treat him like a youngster. I hear Rorys tummy rumble. I look up at the clock and see it's already half one. "Guys- can we go have lunch?" He asks as the boys nod "Yeah, c'mon" Gale says as he takes Enobaria's hips and gently stands her up, he follows her. Madge, Johanna and I all stand up together and head out in pursuit.

We reach the dining hall what seems the same time as the boy's from my community. Thresh grins at me and I walk towards him "Met that lot then?" He asks and I nod, "Like 'em?" And I nod again, I turn to where Peeta is standing "Oh, your sister came to see us" He listens intently "Says she was looking for you? Just wanted to tell you, in case she never found you?" His brain tick over "How the hell did she get the passwords for our year's house?" He exclaims to Thresh, he shrugs "Dunno bro" He says Peeta turns back to me "Thank you anyway-" And I smile at him. I find myself transfixed in his beautiful eyes. He is staring into mine too. "Erm.." Thresh brakes us apart. I blush and walk away, quickly, avoiding any more embarrassment. I join the other community and get some soup and bread.

I grab an apple and walk over to where they had grabbed a twelve seated table. I turn to where I had come from. I see Thresh with his hands on Peeta's shoulders, with an extremely surprised face on. He says something in his ear and Peeta walks away at a very quick speed. Thresh looks over and catches me staring. He smiles and mouths he'll be over in a sec. He comes to sit down and we all eat lunch.

Why Peeta left is bugging me. But I feel I shouldn't ask. We all finish and it's already half two. Damn it feels like I've been here for thirty seconds, but a lifetime all ready. Thresh says he isn't going back to rugby so he follows us back up to the rooms. He slows down which I find unusual as we get nearer to our community. He carefully opens the door and listens. When he's checked something he barges in, making as much sound as possible "Thresh calm down" I laugh, as confused as I am.

He sighs and tells me he's taking a shower. I nod and say I'm gonna be in my room. I walk in and remember the school uniform. I shut my door behind me and see the state my room. I set on making my bed then pull the box from the floor. I rip it open and pull out the first item. A long piece of material. Green and blue chequered with bits of white in there. The next is a plain green jumper with the school embelem. The next are three white blouses and the rest is a repeat of that, the about fie packs of black tights. I look at my new uniform. I try the skirt over my leggings and see it's quite short. I don't mind too much. I've never been too self-conscious about my body. I'm muscly, I give you that. But not six pack muscly. Nowhere near that, my legs are the most muscly bit about me. With all the running I have to do for training.

I look at my watch suddenly and feel like going for a run. I hear Chaff's voice from the living bit and poke my head out the door. "Er Chaff?" His head shoots up

"Yeah?" He answers immediately.

"Where's a good running route?" I ask as he thinks..

"Er, well I'm going out in a sec too, if you wanna come with me? If not, I can just explain it?" I smile, and think

"Yeah I'll come if that's alright" And he nods

"Yeah sure, lemme just get dressed" and he shoots into his room.

I duck back into mine and change as well. I Shove on my bottom thermals and leave my top ones off. I put my skort on top of the thermals and wear my consciously tight running top. I pull out my running trainers and slip into the old feeling. I'm suddenly raring to go. I hear a knock on my door "You ready?" He says as I reach for the door handle "Sure" I smile.

We walk out of the house, after the trek through the winding corridors. "So how far do you want to go? We can go two miles, four, five, six or a huge one where we can pull out any time and run back along the path, it brings us there" And he pints to the single gate at the end of the long drive. I bit my lip and think. For training they used to make us run four miles and I managed that easy. "Five?" I say and he nods "That's what I hoped you'd say" He laughs. I notice the tin vapour of breath coming from his mouth and realise it is pretty cold. He rubs his hands together. "C'mon then" He says and he suddenly starts jogging. He jogs quite fast and for the first bit I beg I haven't got too unfit through the duration of the month I haven't been training.

We run down two meadows and enter a thick wood. The wood we run round twice, leaping over fallen branches. We run in a comfortable silence. I manage to keep up with him, only falling behind a couple of metres at a time. He mutters that we've got a mile and a half to go and I find myself with plenty of energy to go. It feels so good to get the air pumping in my lungs. I realise I can use the energy reserves and speed up a bit. I see Chaff's surprised face and he speeds up too. The last mile is spent running, chasing one another jokingly, we finish the five miles sprinting down the gravel road. I stop at the steps to the house and place my leg on the step.

"Good run" He laughs and I laugh too

We stretch in silence too.

"I beat you" He mutters quietly, looking up. I suddenly run before him, running up the impressive stair case on the way to our community. I hear his footsteps closing in on me. I realise I have no idea where I'm going and I guess lamely. Turns out I'm right as I pass the community I was in this morning, I pick up my pace and hear Chaff rapidly speeding up. I look behind me to see where abouts he is and run straight into our door. With a deafening crash I fall to the floor.

I hear murmured voices when I come back. "She won't be as strong either, we just ran five miles, and sprinted the house..." Chaff says. I see Thresh's worried face swim into view as I cough "And she's back" Thresh jokes

"I beat you" I croak as Chaff laughs "Yeah but you did have a head start..." He excuses

"Naaa" I say as I try to sit up. I weakly fall back down as a mysterious hand hands me a glass of water. It turns out to me Madge. I smile up at her and quizzically look. "I heard the heavy footsteps then saw you collapse" she explains. I groan as a wave of pain flows through my head "God my head's killing me" I moan, placing my hand where it hurts.

"Want some paracetamol?" She offers as I nod feebly. she walks towards a wooden cabinet I never knew was there before. She picks out a small blue packet and pops out two tablets. She hands them to me and I take a mouthful of water as I take the pills in. "Ugh can already feel it" I smile as I realise the boys have gone off.

"What's the time?" I ask as she checks her watch, "Er, half five ish" Once you feel better you'd better go and shower and get dressed, we're meeting at ours at seven" She says and pulls a worried expression "I don't know whether I'm looking forward to it or not.."

I share her worries "Neither, don't worry about it, at least you know the boys"

"Exactly! I don't know whether they'd want to do anything with me though, I mean I know I'm not pretty" I practically choke on my water I've been sipping.

"What?! Madge don't say that! I'm not lying but when I first saw you one of my first thoughts was of how pretty were you, and I thought you and Rory might have been dating!" I say and she laughs

"I wish... I wish we were..." I smile.

"That'd be cute, if I get to ask either of you a dare I'll make sure it's with each other" I promise

She blushes "Oh would you?!" She gushes "Thankyou!" She whispers.

"Right, I suppose I should wash!" I say as I swing my legs round of the sofa

"Oh god" I exclaim as I clutch my head. "I'm so clumsy sometimes" I state as I clutch the sofa to steady myself. I hear the door opening. I don't bother to loo but I see the figure wonder into my blurred vision. It's Peeta "Heyy" He mutters as he goes into his pocket, presumably retrieving his keys. "Heyy" I reply as I stick one hand in the air

"Katniss, are you okay?!" He quizzes.

"Fine, just ran into a door that's all" And I find myself grinning, mocking myself. I hear him chuckle too

"Oh I hope your heads alright" He says on a more serious note. I smile "Yeah... Going for a shower..." I smile, I see the figure nod his head and disappear.

"By Madge- thank you!" I say as she walks off

"It's cool, see you at seven!" She calls and I grimace.

I find the shower alright and wash my pain out. I wash my hair and leave it to dry down. I slip into a pair of fairly short shorts. I put a pretty bra on and shove my new baggy T-shirt on over the top, tucking it into my shorts. I check myself out in the length mirror and frown, it'll have to do.

I check my watch after I do some reading. It's ten to. I walk out my room and to Thresh's I knock and he mutters for me to come in. He looks up and smiles. "Heyy Catnip"

"Catnip?!" I laugh, "What type of name is that?" He shrugs

"Well cat from Kat and catnip is a cats drug, and drugs are addictive, like you" And he winks

"Thresh you're so weird" He shrugs

"I know" And I laugh again.

"You ready? He says as he shuts the lid of his laptop. He sees what I'm wearing and his eyes wonder to my legs. Thank the lord I shaved I think as I walk out of the door, ignoring the boyish mannerisms he's showing. Thresh taps on Woofs door and I remember I haven't seen him all day apart from lunch. He walks out in a pair of jeans similar to Thresh's and a tight fitting T-shirt, with the brand label of O'neil. I blush as I see he too, studies me. I again walk on which I realise is worse, as I've shown them both a view of my bum. Great I think as Thresh runs to tap on Peeta's door. I remember Enoaria telling me she's going to see Gale so Chaff walks out with us. The short walk is silent as I step back to let the four boys walk in first, Peeta hangs back with me, holding the door open.

Peeta's so sweet! I think as I find myself wondering about him. I don't know much about him apart from the fact we both share the same passion for the same sport.

We sit round the large oak table in the middle. The mood is tense as Thresh stands to place the bottle in the middle. He jokily does this funny mediation thing where he makes his eyes flicker shut. Some muffled laugh comes from the other side as I look across to see Delly laughing. Beside me sits Peeta and Madge, next to Madge is Rory, then Gale, Enobaria, Chaff, Woof, Delly, Finnick, Johanna then Thresh. The circle went like that.

"First spin then!" Thresh starts. The butterflies start "Remember, first dares start of fairly innocent... Peeta" He gives him the accusative eyebrow and laughs "Yeah Peeta" Chaff jokes.

"Okay silence please!" Thresh orders. Knees bounce up and down. The bottle is spun. It slows down and I breath out, relieved to find the butt of the bottle facing towards me. The dare was Woof's.

He groans. Thresh spins again. "Who will be daring?" He asks as the bottle lands again, as far away from me. I smile. Phew. The darer is Gale. Woof groans again. "Damn you" Woof mutters.

"Alrighty then!" Gale starts, rubbing his hands together. "I dare you to.." Thresh butts in "Not dirty yet Gale" He warns and Gale moans. "Okay... I dare you to tell us who you would make out with if you had the chance" Woof thinks for a bit, shameless he answers straight away "Katniss" Everyone looks at me and I feel my face burn. "Oooooh" Gale mutters as Woof straightens up. I feel Peeta tense next to me.

Thresh spins again and he un tenses. I relax too. Smiling at Woof, through his sheepish grins.

He darer is Delly and the person doing it is Gale

"Tell us the feature you look for most in a girl" Delly asks.

"Tits" He answers and Enobaria slaps him "Just telling the truth" He laughs as he fake drools.

The next darer is Peeta, I thank the lord it didn't land on me. There was a debate on who it landed on. The dare was going to be set for Johanna.

Peeta thinks for a bit "Johanna, ever had a crush on anyone in here?" She shoots him the evils

"Yeah, Thresh" She replies simply. Thresh shuffles uncomfortably "Guys, should we just get on with it?" He asks and the majority agree.

"Okayyyy!" He retorts

"The dare is for..." There is stamping of feet. I see the bottle slow near me. "Rory!" He announces as I open my eyes. The bottle is spun again and it lands on... Me... Yes, me.

"Okay..." I start as I hear muttered 'dirty!' in the background. "Anyone got any largish teddies?" Gales hand shoots up. "He rushes into his room and brings out a giant teddy. I don't bother asking where he got it from.

"I dare you to pretend to make out with that, moaning the girl that you fancies name" He stutters out a refusal but brings him elf to do it.

Seconds later Rory is straddling this teddy bear, sliding his way up and down. "The name" someone whispers "Oh Madge" He moans and the crowd goes silent. "Two minutes!" I remind him. He carries on.

"Madge" He whispers as he pins the arms of it to the ground. He is reluctant to kiss it but does it anyway. All the time he's moaning her name. I turn to look at Madge she looks so shocked.

"Two minutes is up!" I say as the tears of laughter are wiped from faces.

The next darer is Thresh, for Delly.

"Make Finnick hard just my talking to him, fail and a pretty horrible dare will be put in place" He says as Delly slides onto Finnicks lap. No one can hear what is being said but we can hear Finnicks whimpers as Delly talks to him. She pats down there and steps off "Job done!" She says as we all look. Sure enough, Finnick has a full on erection. I wonder how the hell she did that.

"Next one!" Thresh says

My heart beats faster. I pray it won't land on me.

He bottle lands on Me.

The darer is Thresh, again.

I moan.

"Okayyyy Catnip" I shudder. You're going to be strapped to that chair, blindfolded, then three boys of my choice are going to kiss you, your job is to guess whom got it?" I nod. Great.

A couple of minutes later the first lips are on mine. The heat is overpowering. The boy is a good kisser. He nips at my bottom lip and I open my mouth, he slips his tongue in and we battle for a bit. I feel his hands reach in my hair and I moan into the kiss. He moans back and suddenly, shamefully we're broken apart.

Seconds later the next pair are on me. This pair is harder. What seems like less experience. He licks his way round my lips and I give him entrance too. His tongue slips in my mouth smoothly and he tastes like mints. I don't enjoy this kiss as much. He's dragged away from me

Before I have time to react, the final kisser is here. It was like magic, the way his lips connect with mine. I feel free. This kisser's lips are soft and plump. His hot breath on mine and the way his tongue craves more makes me want him more. His tongue dives deeper as I fight back, our tongues do some type of dance but before I could have more he too, is ripped away from me. Leaving me breathless.

As I'm free to see I get asked to guess the kissers. I guess Woof as the first one and get it right. I guess Rory second and get it wrong. I have no idea who the third one was. But I guess Chaff. He shakes his head and I take my seat. I'm truly confused about who it was.

Next dare is set by Rory, for Enobaria. "Take two boys, of my choice and guess who's got the biggest dick, then measure them, if you guess right the dares over, if not Gale has to make you wet in front of everyone!" She nods "Gale and Peeta" She shrugs "Gale" And takes them both in the next room.

She comes out red "Peeta..." She whispers and Gale's head is down. They sit back down and Enobaria sits on Gales lap. He slides his hand into her pants and starts to rub. She holds back a moan as it looks like Gale pumps two fingers in and out. He moans too. "I said wet, jesus..." And Gale pulls out. He goes to wash his fingers and Enobaira shuffles uncomfortably.

Thresh spins again. It lands on me. "Strip to your underwear and sit on Peeta's lap for the rest of the evening" Finnick dares. I shoot him daggers but do it anyway, intent eyes stare at me as I strip from my clothes, down to my bra and pants. I slide onto Peeta's lap and he puts his hands awkwardly round my middle, "Comfy?" He asks "Alright" I reply and he sits still.

"Johanna, touch another girls boobs" She seeths as Woof dares her. She turns to the nearest girl, which is Delly. Her hands momentarly touch them "Grope them I mean" And Johanna does it.

The bottle lands on Peeta. "Take the girl of your choice and go make out with her for seven minutes. I stand up to let him choose ,instead, he take my hand and leads me towards a room.

He roughly shoves me up against the wall, tracing my back dimples. I moan as he kisses my neck, and sucks on It. His lips find his way to my mouth and I think back to the third kisser- oh god, it was Peeta... He sucks on my tongue and I moan. He goes round my back and checks with me with his eyes whether it was okay to undo my bra. I nod my head. I feel safe with Peeta, protected. I shakily breathe as his lips kiss their way down my jaw and to my collar bone, then onto my chest. He kisses round the perked nipples. I'm 100% wet. I un- voluntarily thrust into him, giving my hips friction. He groans suddenly and I feel him grow. His mouth expertly bites on my nipple. Whilst his thumb rubs over the other. He kisses my mouth again and we form one, our tongues mould together. Our time must be running out. I grab the hem of his t-shirt and he quickly tears it off. My hands wonder over his perfect six pack. I rub his chest, massaging. skin against skin. He lifts my leg and shoves it up, he thrusts his hips like I did and makes my centre drip with wetness. "Peeta..." I whimper as his hands take control of my breasts again, pounding. I groan loudly and his mouth clamps my lips shut, silencing me. Suddenly the door slams open and we're left, topless and panting. Peeta stands in front of me, blocking Thresh's view. I thank him mentally.

His mouth forms a 'O'shape and he backs out.

"Times up?" He calls as Peeta walks over to me

"Katniss, do you believe in love at first sight?"

I think.

"Now I do" I say and Peeta smiles. He kisses me lightly on my forehead as he does up my bra. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks. I think... I've known him for two days! Two days!... That's nothing...

"Yes" I whisper and he grins. "Thank you" He whispers back.

We wonder out, hand in hand. People stare. I look away as we find our way back to our original position.

"Okayy! The dare is: Chaff you have to give a girl of your choice a love bite" Rory says

He strides over to me. Peeta stiffens. "It's just a dare" I whisper, comforting him "Yours was there first" He relaxes a little. Suddenly His lips are on my neck, sucking and pulling, biting. His rough teeth graze over my sensitive flesh. I stir my position. I feel Peeta growing again. When Chaff pulls away he looks at my neck and smiles. Thresh checks he's done it and chuckles.

"Next"

The dare is Madges.

"Take everything out your pockets. She does that. Go have a shower and spend the rest of the game like that" Gale laughs.

She returns a couple of minutes later, her black shirt sticking to her petite figure.

"Okay" Thresh breathes in. He spins it and it lands on him. He spins it again.

"Spray whipped cream on a boy's dick and lick it off" I look up in shock, at Johanna Thresh isn't gay though? He goes along with it, taking the whipped cream from their fridge and pulling Gales trousers down. There are some wolf whistles and Gales face show a very uncomfortable expression.

Thresh simply licks of the whipped cream Enobaria put on there, and leaves it at that. Gale returns his dick to his boxers and takes Enobaria's hand again.

Thresh returns to his seat and tells Finnick he can spin it.

Finnick spins and it lands on Peeta, then him.

"Peeta, go make out with Woof and Katniss" I freeze, and turn around. The lustful look in Peeta's eyes turns me on. As he mouths 'it turns me on' I stand up, and follow them both into the room I made out with Peeta in before. A voice calls out from behind us "You have ten minutes"

Woof looks at me awkwardly and then steps towards me, lifting me onto the bed. Peeta lets it happen. It's as if they have some unspoken agreement. Woof devours my mouth. Kissing me with such ferocity. Peeta slides next to him and Woof backs down. Peeta starts to kiss me more as I feel my left breast start to be played with. Woof, instead of taking my bra off just takes my boob out of the cup. Whilst Peeta kisses me, Woof plays with my nipples, he sucks it, like Peeta did and I moan. I arch my back as he bites down and I grip Peeta's hair 'Oh god' I shakily whimper as Woof kisses his way to my pants. He teases me, kissing just above the waist line as Peeta's mouth joins him. They both back away and lie half on me each, kissing me again. Instead of their mouths, their fingers trace down my sides. They reach into my pants and I groan into them both. Shaking "I'm not ready for that" I whimper as they withdraw slowly. I want it so badly. But I know I'll regret it. Again, we are disrupted as Thresh stumbles in. "Tiiiiimes up!" He calls as I awkwardly put my boob back in my bra. I kiss them both softly and we walk out.

I see they both have bulging erections which makes me happy.

Woof whispers suddenly, "We must do it again sometime"

I am shocked to see Peeta's reaction

He agrees.

**TO BE CONTINUED!... DARES WILL CONTINUE NEXT CHAPTER! Post thoughts on whether Peeta and Katniss should keep it single or Woof should be added in?! **

**Sorry for cutting it off like that, just needed to, so the rest of the dares flow better, Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

See ya'll at the bottom!

_**PEETA'S P.O.V**_

"Dare" Gale breaths out. We added truths into the equation. I snort in laughter and put my hands on my new girlfriend's hips, stoking her sides with my thumbs. She laughs. Damn I missed the dare.

"What is it?" I ask and Johanna bursts out laughing. "He's got to strip and put Delly's underwear on!"

I wonder how the hell they're gonna fit. Delly's so skinny!

I laugh again and Katniss awkwardly shuffles around, digging into my dick. I moan quietly and I presume she hears as when they're all off to watch Gale get dressed she carries on. Making me hard.

I see Woof looking at Katniss throughout the game and I don't mind. What happened in the bedroom was hot.

Gale comes back in and I burst out laughing. His nuts are squished into these flowery pants. I can only imagine how painful it is. I don't stop laughing until the bottle lands on Johanna.

It's Rory's dare. "Johanna, I dare you to lap dance Chaff..." I immediately look over to where he is sitting. His face is sullen. Almost angry, we all know he has a massive crush on Delly.

Johanna awkwardly slides onto his lap and he places his hands on her hips. She starts grinding into him and he pulls a face. He doesn't know what to do. Johanna puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him into the chair. She does it until Rory calls it is enough. She huffs and climbs back off. It's not hard to notice Chaff's bulge. I can imagine it won't only be me cumming tonight, I think.

The bottle lands at me and Katniss. "Peeta's dare, he was sitting there first!" Thresh calls.

"Naa, truth guys..."

"Boring!" Thresh jokes as Madge thinks.

Her eyes glint as she asks the question "Where did you go this lunchtime?" I cringe inside. I didn't want anyone to know!

"For god's sake." I feel Katniss shuffle around. "Er, I had to do some business..."

"Yeah" Madge replies

"Jesus, okay... I needed to wank." Is that okay?

"Why?" Madge carries it on. I hate her at the moment for it.

Katniss turns to look at me. God her eyes are so beautiful.

Thresh stands in. Thank the lord. "Katniss made him a little hard" And he winks. Katniss sits up in surprise and grinds into me, by accident "What?!" She splutters. I suddenly feel bad. I Pictured doing things to her I shouldn't have.

Luckily the next round starts.

"Okay, c'mon guys, sexual!" Thresh says.

"Finnick, go into Johanna's laundry, and pick out some dirty underwear." Enobaria grins

He comes back, reluctantly. "Now... suck on them. Imagine it's actually her."

Finnick does it, he groans and Johanna burns red with embarrassment. I tuck my little fingers under Katniss' pants, and run them along the surface. She shudders. I slip my hands round the sides, and slide them up and down. She grinds into me subtly again and I see Woof look.

"Thresh... lie on Katniss and dry hump her for two minutes" I freeze. I'm alright with Woof... I know Thresh is gay, but I'm uncomfortable... Katniss slowly slides off me, showing me her prefect ass.

She takes Thresh's hand and he lies her down. She moans subtly as he grinds into her. I watch with a burning want. I want that to be me. Not Thresh.

They finish as Thresh places his hands on her boobs and quickly squeezes them. She gasps and I feel myself anger. She walks over to me and takes my hands, placing them on her thighs.

It's for Madge. Thresh spins again, apparently this dare needs two. And apparently, Thresh is the darer.

"Madge... put this up your... yeah" Madge looks surprised. "Rory! Get it out, with your teeth"

He burns red. Madge slides her shorts and pants down, and slides the penny in. She grimaces as Rory kneels in front of her. We all watch with intentness. She puts her hands in his hair, and he is lead in. She lets out a gasp as he licks his way round. His tongue in between the slick folds. He comes out, with the penny in between his teeth.

He takes it out as Madge pulls her clothing back up.

"Enobaria, flash everyone for ten seconds"

She does. I try not to look, for Katniss, instead I bury my face in her neck and she tightens her grip on my hands. I stoke in between her thighs, hoping she'll change her mind about going too far.

"Delly! Attach this to Chaff's dick and pull it whenever I tell you to!" She kneels in front of him and ties a loosish knot round him. She takes her seat again.

Whenever Rory says now, she pulls and Chaff groans, and garbs his chair

"Gale, lick the whipped cream of Johanna's tongue!" Gale swags over to Johanna and sprays an amount of whipped cream on her tongue; he continues to suck it off. She groans into it and I sense Enobaria getting jealous. I don't blame her.

He smacks his lips and Rory mutters 'now' Chaff groans as Delly pulls.

I slip my fingers round the front and Katniss breaths in. "No.." she shakily whispers "Later..." I grin. Later! She agreed! I can't get her out of my head.

"Woof, strip." He does it. He sits there with everything loose. I see Katniss looking; she relaxes and strokes my thumbs. I kiss her neck.

Thresh notices "Ohhh! Look at those two over there!" And everyone looks at us. They giggle and Katniss shuffles.

"Finnick, hump Enobaria's face!" They both stand up. Gale looks agitated. Again, I don't blame him.

Enobaria sits down and Finnick sits on her face. He rolls his hips up and down for about 45 seconds, before Gale pulls him off "Enough" He gruffly says.

"Peeta, strip, and run down the corridor, singing we are the champions, by the communities two down from us, Woof, go with him"

I stand up and Woof follows. Outside the door I strip down. I didn't want anyone in there seeing me. I wouldn't mind Katniss being here right now. Woof slipped on boxers and a t-shirt before coming.

"So... You going out then?" Woof asks

"Yeah, she agreed" I say

"Peeta, I think I love her too... I mean I know loves a big thing, but I do..." I'm sorry bro, she's different though

I nod. I sorta guessed he did. "Katniss likes you too, she told me" I lie. She hasn't told me this, but I can tell.

We get to the communities and I run down the corridor, singing at the top of my lungs. Four heads pop out of one door, then four bodies emerge. I sprint back down and laugh. I follow Woof back down. "Nice singing man," Woof winks.

We enter the room and see intent faces staring at us. I see Katniss grin as I wonder over to her

"Four people came out and watched" Woof feeds back

"Who?" Gale laughs. I see tears escape from his eyes, he's laughing that much. "Er- Cray... Vicky, dunno the other's..."

Katniss moans on top of me "My headache's coming back" She groans from clenched teeth. "Do you want to go to bed?" I say

She nods. "Guys, sorry, Katniss' head ache is coming back, I'm gonna take her to bed. I'll stay up there, in case she needs anything..." I look at the watch, it is half ten... and a Sunday

They all nod and I signal with my eyes for Woof to come later. He nods and I hear them carrying on as I pick Katniss' up, bridal style. I unlock the door, and take her to her bed "Yours" She whispers as I turn to mine. I unlock that too and slide her on the bed. I go into her room and pick up her pyjamas. God they're sexy.

I go back to where she is laying and I tell her I'm going to dress her. She closes her eyes and I slip her bra off. I try not to stare but I can't. I moan softly "You're beautiful" I say Shit! I said that out loud?! I hear the door open behind me. Katniss' eyes shoot open "Woof" She smiles and holds out her hand "Stay" She pleads and I groan again, I've put on her t-shirt. I slip my hands to her pants. He bucks her hips. It's so sexy. "Leave 'em..." She whispers. I nod and Woof smiles. He stares at her body.

"Sleep with me, both of you" She moans as I slip her under the covers.

"You sure?" I check.

She nods and I grin. Woof does too.

She sleeps in the middle. I set my alarm twenty minutes earlier than normal. So they can head back to their rooms unnoticed.

When I get back from turning the light off, and the bed side lamp off, I see Woof's arm round her back. I slide next to her and do the same. She moans into the pillow. "I'm ready" She confirms as I sit up.

"Katniss. Are you sure you're ready?" I ask and she turns around, onto her back "Please, please Peeta, please Woof" Her breath grows unsteady.

Woof Slides half on to her, like the formation we had before. I join him. She groans and we slide our hands beneath her pants...

**_KATNISS' P.O.V_**

They both trace their fingers round my aching centre. I start to breathe faster. "Don't tease" I moan as Peeta slips one finger in between the folds. Woof follows shortly after They both bury their heads into mine. I cry out as they both slide one finger into me at once. I groan and they start to pump in and out. I moan to go faster and they comply. They go faster, and faster. Woof adds another finger and I seize up. He takes it back out and I feel myself start to cum

"Ugh" Peeta moans as he withdraws his finger. He sucks it off and Woof does the same thing. I flop back and Peeta kisses me on the lips. I feel Woof get ready to do the same. I kiss them both back, our lips combining "Lets sleep" Peeta whispers and I fall asleep in the arms of the boys I think I might just love.

I manage to fall asleep fast, and without nightmares.

In the morning we wake up to the sound of Peeta's alarm. I climb after Woof and remember I have no pants on.

"Ugh I have no pants on" I state and both of the boys look at me "Mmm, Katniss is free" Woof says as he walks over to me, and full on kisses me. He sticks his tongue in my mouth and his hands find my bum. He squeezes it and I gasp. I fight with his tongue for a bit before he announces he's going for a shower.

I look over at Peeta. He's holding his dick "Mmm Peeta..." I say as I quickly jump on the bed and straddle him. I kiss him with the same passion as Woof did to me, and take his hands. "I'll take care of that someday" I say and leave the room.

Woof is waiting in my room when I get back. "Woof?"

He nods. He stands with one hand propping him up against my wall "Katniss...I think it's fairly obvious how I feel about you... I just wanted to know if there was a chance you felt the same?" I think for a second, do I really want to get into this? Do I want to get to love two boys, instead of just one? But I'm curious, too curious.  
"Yes Woof, I think if do..."

He nods and smiles "Thank you Katniss" He whispers as he kisses my forehead. He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and leaves the room.

I get dressed in a hurry and see I've got half an hour. I choose to go and see Peeta. I walk in and see him pulling up his trousers. He looks up and smiles "Heyy Kat" He says as I wonder over to him. He realises what I'm wearing and smiles "Mm, you look good in that skirt" He grins as I hope it's the right length. I went with what Enobaria said, short.

"Really Peeta?" He nods "Definitely."

I pick up the tie he has draped over his bed and put his collar up. His eyes fill with lust as I wrap the tie round, and make sure it's the right length. I do it up, and pull the knot towards his top button. His eyes stay transfixed to my face. "Thank you" He mutters, not taking his eyes off me.

"Are you regretting... you know, last night?" I shake my head.

"Never" I whisper.

He smiles and asks me when my welcoming meeting is. I gasp and thank him. I had completely forgotten! "Oh, it's afterschool anyway"

"What do you have last?" He asks

"Biology" He grins

"Same! What room?"

"GH8?" He grins again, "Set one you clever thing" He laughs

"Are you in it too?" I ask, hopefully

"Yeah, Woof, Gale, Madge, Chaff, Enobaria and Rory are too."

That reminds me

"Peeta... is Thresh gay?" I ask

He sniggers, "Is it not obvious?" I think

"No... Not really" I reply, and he nods "Fair enough, most people around school know. He's quite famous around here you know?"

I smile, I suppose it makes sense really. I look at my watch.

"Oh shit! I nearly forgot my P.e kit... Thankyou" I say as I rush into my room. I pull out the navy skort and green and white top from the cardboard box. On the back, 'Everdeen 34' Is printed on the back. I smile; my favourite number! My socks are green too. I pack them in my bag and add my running shoes.

I wonder back out, Woof and Peeta are talking in muttered voices. They seem happy enough; I sneak past the background and knock on Enobaria's door. She welcomes me in and smiles. "Heyy! I hope your heads better?" She grimaces "I heard what happened!" I laugh at her shock

"It's fine, really, it just hurt a little last night"

It's as if a sudden trigger shoots in her brain "Oh Katniss! What's happening with you and Peeta?!" She exclaims. I feel myself blush.

"He asked me out" I whisper

"Enobaria, I've never felt like his before. The first time I saw him I felt at home. Like it was meant to be" She smiles "I said yes" She squeals and rushes over to me, leaving her makeup.

She wraps her arms round my neck ""Oh I'm so happy for both of you! Peeta's always been single; well... I think he has... It's good he's found you!" I smile and pull away.

"Thank you, I think he's right" I sheepishly grin "I know it's cheesy..."

She laughs "Naa, don't worry it's not" She winks

"So how long have you and Gale been going out for?"

"Two years, four months and seventeen days" I look up in shock

"Jeez that's ages!" I exclaim

"I know" she mumbles, "He's great too"

I smile, and we fall into comfortable silence. She finishes the light layer of makeup she applies and we walk out the door, to see the four boys in their uniform. I blush as I see Peeta's and Woof's eyes on me. "Breakfast bitcheeess" Thresh calls as he sprints out the door. Enobaria calls Chaff and hey walk together; I know she's being considerate, letting me and Peeta talk. She doesn't know about Woof. I'm not sure I want people knowing to be honest. Not because I'm ashamed, but because I don't think they'd understand it.

"You look nice" Woof mumbles and I smile at the ground "Thanks" and Peeta raises an eyebrow "What's up?" He asks

"Nothing.."

"Katniss..."

"Nothing! Don't worry!" I say

Peeta stops "Katniss... tell me" He crosses his arms.

"I've just been thinking"

He rushes into a speech

"Oh Katniss, don't regret anything, if you do, we'll work to sort it out, please-"-

"What? I was thinking about home, that's all" I laugh and he sighs

"Oh, that's a relief. No, wait... no it's not, I mean, it's-"

"Peeta just shut up" Woof gruffly says

His voice is so sexy in the morning.

"Someone's not a morning person" I grin and Woof turns to me. He gives me an angry face "Mm, I'd have to punish you if I could."

My eyes grow wide. With that voice I'd be willing. Peeta chuckles "Another thing to do" I'm shocked at him too "Do you guys have a list or something?!" They nod "Mentally" Woof mumbles.

I laugh "You wish guys" and I walk off fast. They follow fast, working on catching up.

"One day Katniss, one day" Peeta says. "Yeah, one day" I agree and they grin

"Really?" They chorus

"Mhm"

We're at breakfast. I get the same as yesterday and we sit down on the same table as the lot we were with last night. Woof lets me and Peeta sit on the two seats next to each other; he goes up the other end and sits next to Chaff and Rory.

Our end of the table falls into light chat.

"You should have seen what Rory had to do to Thresh!" Madge squeals

"What?" I grin

"He had to wipe the peanut butter from his armpit with a slice of bread and then eat it"

I gag "Ugh that's grim" I grimace.

Madge giggles. "I know!" She exclaims

Once we all finish I tell Peeta my form room. Turns out half of us are in one, and the other are in another. With me, are Woof, Chaff, Rory, Gale and Madge.

I say goodbye to Peeta and he promises to see me at break. I smile and he watches me go with the boys.

"Madge I feel sorry for you, you've had to cope with this lot!" I sigh

"Tell me about it!" she adds

"Our form rooms quite a way, it's part of the new block" She informs me.

"Oh cool" I reply.

We walk outside of the main house, through a side door and along a concrete path. We get to a multi-storey block. I guess its science due to the windows "Science!" Madge breathes

"Thought so" I return as we climb two sets of stairs. We walk along a corridor with blue flooring and cream walls.

Gale walks straight into the room. He takes a seat near the back and the boys follow him. Madge splits off to the desk at the front of the room.

He room is rectangular. The door is halfway along the side of one wall. The whole of the back and opposite side was glass windows and the front was lit up with hanging light, illuminating the white board. The orange projector on the roof projects an image of what I recognise as a cell within a leaf.

Madge walks all the way over to the teacher without him noticing

"Sir?" She coughs He looks up, at her, then me. He shoots up "Katniss! Hello! Welcome to 10G!" I smile "Thank you" I say.

He extends a hand "Mr Garret" He says and Madge laughs "Do you not hand shake now?" He asks her and she shakes her head "Not really sire, not students" And he nods

"I see..." He mutters "Well, I hope you enjoy yourself if my form Katniss" I smile "I will" I reply

He smiles kindly and goes back to his work "Trouble with anything Katniss, and I'm always here!" He quickly says

"I'll keep it in mind" I laugh

Madge goes back to where Gale is sitting "We always get here earlier than everyone else" Madge complains

"It's cool" Rory reassures her "We're cool like that" And he laughs, patting the seat next to him. Madge takes the stool next to him and I decide to sit with Woof "Heyy" He mutters and smile at me. I look at my new form tutor. He looks fairly young, I'd say about 29. His hair is black, and he has grown a beard and a moustache. His moustache has been shaved into a ridiculous pattern. Other than that, I could say he's quite fit really. He was quite tall, not skinny, neither fat, nor muscly. He was a bit of everything.

"Heyy" I whisper back.

"He smiles and turns his back to the others, blocking them out of our conversation.

"I was talking to Peeta earlier" I nod, I saw it.

"Yeah?"

"He thinks; if you want it, we could try it" I smile

"Yeah, I think so"

"I also said, just to be easier, the public view would just be you and Peeta" My face falls

"Are you okay with that?!" He nods

"Perfectly fine" He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. I tied it up this morning, just for comfort.

"If you're sure?..." I say, concerned

"Sure Kat, I'm sure, I'll do anything to be with you" He whispers.

Suddenly, another group walks in. They look at us and Gale jeers "Heeeyy" He smirks.

He sees my confused expression "Weirdo's" He mouths

My mouth forms an 'o' as I look back at them. They look a bit weird, I do admit.

One girl smiles at me, and I smile back, waving slightly. She goes red and turns back to the board, telling the teacher all the labels.

I recite them in my head with them, and find myself getting them all right I smile, cool!

A bell sounds and we carry on talking, looks like the teacher doesn't care what we do. I pull out my time table. "Anyone have P.E first?" Madge's eyes shoot up "I do"

I smile at her "Cool" We chat for abit until a second bell goes. The boys head off in a different direction. Madge and I head out the opposite way.

"So?" She asks

I look at her, confused for a second

"Don't play dumb, you and Peeta? And what was that with Woof back there?!" I blush. I have a lot of explaining to do.

"You can't tell anyone!" I retort.

She eagerly nods.

"Alright" I sigh, and begin.

**Hope it's been alright so far! Nothing big is going to happen soon, so I'll try and make it exciting! Thank you for reading; I'm open for suggestions and improvements!**

**-E**


	9. Chapter 9

I tell her about me and Peeta, how he asked me out. She gushes and her hands go to her mouth. "Awh Katniss! So cute!" She exclaims, then her face falls "So what's going on with Woof?..." She asks, suspicious.

"Okay, this is the hard bit..." I start

Madge halts me "Tell me after, just as long as you're not hurting Peeta?" She flinches.

"No! No Madge! I wouldn't..." I exclaim, and her face softens "Okay" She smiles, "Well, this is P.e!" She says and I nod, I'd been up here before, with the house master.

We walk in the big double glass doors. We enter a foyer are with green cushioned seats. Two of the walls are glass and the floor is wooden. We turn left, away from the foyer and pass the p.e office. Three P.e staff sit there, drinking tea. I see the gym off one corridor as we take the other. "Core p.e, we get changed in there" Mage says, pointing to one door, GCSE, we get changed here, she gestures as we enter the room. I hear a few girl's voices and am pleased to see Delly.

"Katniss, Madge!" She squeals as she runs to us "How was form?" She grins

"All right I suppose?" I laugh.

I look over to where a couple of girls are already changing. I look over momentarily and catch one girl's eye. She smiles and I return it. She has ginger hair, and it's straight. Her facial features remind me of a fox.

We wonder over to one bench and I whip my jumper off quickly. I am surprised we don't have to wear blazers here.

We get changed in comfortable silence and I awkwardly get introduced to the girls. I try to remember their names, but every time I try, they fall from my memory. In the changing room, there are two toilets. A big mirror placed above a large sink, and the changing benches go in a horse show shape, with one long on down the middle. There is an un-doored space in the wall that leads to the showers.

Suddenly a teacher walks in. She looks fairly old, skinny and strict. I grimace and turn to Madge, "Is she strict?" I mouth and she vigorously shakes her head. "No!"

I laugh and sigh in relief. "You must be Katniss!" The teacher smiles, "I'm Mrs Abernathy" She kindly nods and turns back to the rest of the girls, she starts to call the register, tapping her hand on the phone in her hand "Alright girlies, twelve minute run today!" I hear multiple groans "What's that?" I mouth again, but to Delly.

She thinks for a second "Ever heard of the coopers run?" She asks and I nod "That" She laughs and I groan "Fun..." I exaggerate. We walk out the door we came out of, and make our way down a couple of fields, round the astro. I see some boys playing and smile, I can't wait to get going again I think.

I slowly see a twenty five by twenty five square marked out. I sigh, I can't really be bothered to do this, but I know I've got to try, I've got to show them by accepting me, they made the right decision, because they can kick me out of this place as easily as they asked me in.

We take a corner of our choice and when she blows her whistle, we start running, continually for twelve minutes; I easily overtake over three quarters of the girls, maybe more. The girl I thought looked like a fox was good. She ran at the same pace as me, but about half a lap ahead of me. I speed up a bit, hoping to get to where she is. I think she can feel me catching up, as she also speeds up.

We end up subtly chasing each other, before she slows down, defeated. The teacher calls out three minutes left and I speed up. The teacher calls out my name and I speed up, wanting to know what she said, when I get round to where she is standing I ask her, and she says how well I'm doing.

She continues to shout we have half a minute left, I start to sprint, my legs working overdrive. I speed all the way up and probably over take everyone. I get back to my original place when she blows the second whistle. I stop, and make my way over to where the other girls are going. I hear her calling out our names; we have to tell her how many laps we have done. "Katniss?" She enquires

"Erm, 26 laps?" I say and she mutters something, presumably then distance, but in metres. Delly gives me a grin "Well done" She mouths, and I reply with thank you.

"Right, one lap of the field everyone, warm down!" More groans are heard and we all set off. I catch Delly and Madge up, and they tell me their scores, followed by a "We don't really try, I know we should..."

I laugh as we head back up to the changing rooms. We change fast and I take my time table out, quickly I check we have art

"Anyone in art?" I question and Delly's head shoots up "What room?" She asks "Er, AD4?"

She shakes her heads, I'm next door, but Peeta's in that class" She states and I see a few heads pop up within the room. That was what Enobaria was talking about, everyone wants him. I smile in knowing. They're not gonna get him!"

Dellly and I say we're going and we head over to the art block. Curse as Delly tells me what they're doing, oddly, it's the same as what I was doing back home, I could have brought my art folder in the end.

As we turn the corner to the block I hear my name being called, behind me is Peeta, and a few boys I don't know the names of.

"Ohh Peeta, introduce us to the fit girl?" One of them hollers.

I blush and shrug my shoulders at Delly

Peeta speed walks over to me "Heyy" He breathes, in the sexiest voice "Heyy" I say, and we walk with Delly to art "Peeta, Katniss is with you in art" She smiles as Peeta turns to me "Looks like you're stuck with me" He jokes and I grin "What did you just have?" I ask as I see he already has paint on his rough hands. "Wood tech" He beamed "We're finishing off what we're doing" He grins again.

I am about to ask him what he is making, but the art teacher walks out the dark, wooden door "Class, class, listen, come in quietly and just get on with the project!" He croaked.

People take their seats, and Peeta walks with me to the front of the class, where the teacher is stood. "Katniss" He greets, a kind smile on his face "Erm, I was wondering about this class, I obviously don't have-" He holds out his hand, "I've got something for you!" He smirks and I turn to Peeta, with a confused look, he shrugs his shoulders and laughs "He's always been a bit mad" He implies. I nod as my eyes turn to him.

In his hands is my sketch book, from home. My face transforms "Wha- How?" I stutter as I see it heading towards me. Mixed emotions fill me, I'm happy because I won't have to start another one, yet I'm unsure, as I don't know if it's the right stuff

"Amazing Katniss" He whispers "Really?" I ask, surprised

"Really! In fact, one of the best, maybe Peeta needs to watch out!" He winks.

I grin "How did you get it?!" I exclaim, confused

"Your school sent it out before you arrived, so I could take a look at it, to be honest, if P.e hadn't have offered a scholarship, I certainly would have!" And I grin.

"Peeta, take your seat and I'll explain what we're doing to Katniss" He gestures to an empty seat, presumably where Peeta sits, and smiles. Peeta obeys, and leaves the area.

The teacher explains to me about what will be entered for examination, and he says how the sketchbook, now in my hands again, will go forward, along with one other, which will be filled by the time of the exam, next year. I smile, and nod. He then explains how the overall grade of the sketchbook is already an A* and I am on the track for a distinction, of which he seems very happy.

The rest of the lesson is spent planning my ideas for the 3D sculpture the rest of the class seem to be making. I sit next to Peeta and he promises a look of his book at break. He sheepishly grins when I tell him that the foundation of his sculpture is amazing.

We are given the theme of "journey" And I have my mid set on what I'm doing.

We finish the time, and I think of how it flew by, when I was with Peeta, throughout the duration of the lesson, I saw little glimpses of other girls snidely staring at me, as if they were jealous. And jealous they should be.

We meet up with the other lot at break, and sit in a room designed for students, we sit on the big bean bags, facing each other. I share mine with Enobaria, and she quizzes me on my day so far.

Peeta snatches my sketch book and goes through it, happily tracing his fingers over pieces of art work. Sometimes, he sits muttering "Amazing" And I chuckle at him.

The rest of the day passes in a hive of activity, before I know it, the bell has gone and biology is over. I remind them that I have a meeting and Peeta stops me "I'll come!" He offers, "Peeta you can't, you've got hockey, and it'll take a while anyway... I know where to go!" I dismiss.

I walk off, down the gravel path that lines the perfectly trimmed lawn.

I hear footsteps after me "Katniss?" Peeta gulps, as he grabs my arm

"Let me go" I mutter

"Katniss? What's this all about?!" Peeta suddenly exclaims

I know I'm being unfair, but the creeping sensation of regret has come to appear. The fringes of the first symptoms started to threaten to make an appearance. And I let it in.

"Nothing" I mutter again "Just go" I whisper

"Katniss, please... You need to talk to me about this... whatever 'this' is" He stops me, gesturing at me with his arms spread open. "Peeta, you're drawing attention to us!"

He stops. "I don't care" He says, as he smashes his mouth to mine, he wraps his hands round my waist and for a second, I am fooled by the act.

I suddenly push him away "Peeta go to hockey" I say it with such ferocity he backs away "Katniss this isn't going to work unless we communicate. I'll leave now, but you'll tell me tonight" He says, as he kisses my forehead. He walks off, and I see him turn out of the courtyard.

I want to scream, to shout. To punch something.

I want to play hockey.

I hurry to the open wooden door and step in it, to my immediate left there is a little glass window, leading into an office, "Katniss Everdeen, I have a meeting with the head?" I say, to the plump woman who showed herself at the pane of glass.

"Ah yes, you can go straight up" She gestures to the steep flight of stair twisting up. I nod and thank her, and embark on my journey up the spiral staircase.

The meeting's boring, just about how I'm enjoying it. Suddenly she starts to talk about hockey.

"Right, you obviously came here on a sports based scholarship, and hockey is your main sport" I nod "We've got in contact with your old school, and club. You have been immediately submitted for county here, and the trials for the higher level are next month" She states. I think this over, "Okay" I mutter

"We have the local hockey club based at our astro, and believe me their coaching is outstanding" She informs, almost swelling with pride

"Obviously, I hope you'll head to training on Wednesdays, then the club on Saturday mornings and Sunday night. Saturday is just girls, Sunday mixed" She says, before tapping away at her computer

"I understand one of your roommates plays for the club, school and participates with the Sunday training" She tells me. I nod, "He didn't go last night?" I question, thinking why "I believe it was cancelled" She states

I agree and thank her, I continue to tell her I'll attend all sessions and will happily go for the trials for the next level, of which, I don't know how it works in England.

She talks a little about the school, and their standards, and I go along with it, secretly wanting to leave. She finally dismisses me and I leave, without hesitation. I make my way down the flight of stairs to see Woof sat on the foyer seats.

I walk towards the door "Katniss, we need to talk" He says, in his gruff voice. I carry on walking, in full knowledge he will follow.

And follow he does. I want to go to where Chaff and I ran, to the first meadow.

"Away from here Woof" I tell him, explaining why I have continued to walk. I hear his footsteps on the gravel path continue, the crunching of the stones lull me into a false sense of security, and for a second, I let myself dream.

**So, what will the talk be about? Has Peeta told Woof, or has he got his own questions that need to be answered? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the later update, been busy with stuff! Hope to get some more chapters in for saying sorry! So here we go!**

He runs his hands through his smooth hands; we arrived in the meadow and hung around the top, near the wooden gate. Looking over the rolling hills of the countryside, I can imagine running, for I'd like to be anywhere but here.

"It's cold, this needs to be quick" He states, clearly. I nod, snapping out of my daydream, and wait for him to continue.

"So?" He looks at me. "I heard about the whole dismissing thing earlier?" He starts

I shake my head

" Something must be up, and don't say that there's not"

I gulp.

"Woof..." I groan

"Katniss please, tell me!" He pleads.

I look out again, to freedom, to a safe place, and look back.

"It's about that night" I stutter out quickly.

Even if it is dark, I see his eyebrow cock up.

"Yes?"

"I was stupid! I shouldn't have done that!" I exclaim and I see him sadly nod

"We thought it was to do with that..." He mutters

"You're regretting it, and I know, maybe it was too fast, let's understand that, and take it slower?" I nod, and bite my lip.

"What did Peeta say?" I whisper. He runs his hands through again

"He said you were acting off, as if you were trying to shake him off" He explains

"I'm sorry..." I weakly try

"Apologise to him, not me" He hurtfully says

I nod, and he grabs my arm. "Would it be easier for it to just be you two?" He equally hurtfully says.

I look up at him in shock "No" I stutter out before I think "No..." I repeat.

"Good" He nods; "If you're sure" He mutters and lets the grasp fall

"But Katniss, please... Tell us next time?"

I shyly agree "Woof, I haven't known you for that long... I know I'm in this, and I won't back down, because I want to stay in it" I start, and he starts listening intently.

"I think I've been a bit stupid, rushing into things like this..." I finally let my feelings out

He opens his mouth to speak, but steps forward, takes my arms and crashes his lips to mine.

I gasp into his mouth and smile, he's the forgiving type. Our lips entwine, and he runs his tongue along my bottom lip, and I grant him access. He puts his hands in my hair and I pull away, leaning my forehead on his.

"I'm sorry" I whisper, we hold hands and walk back to the house. By the time we arrive, it is pitch black and freezing.

"You cold?" Woof enquires, and I shakily nod my head.

He embraces me for a hug, and then pulls me inside the door. He removes his jumper and hands it to me; all he wears underneath is his thin, white shirt. I weakly smile, thank him, and slide it on.

We make our way through the winding corridors, to our community. I know we'll be the only ones there, so I make no rush to get there.

"Woof, what should I do?" I suddenly express, stopping in the corridor. "About?" He asks me, clearly worried. His eyes brows knit into a tight expression

"Peeta" I bluntly state.

I see him trying to come up with a formula "Just act normal, don't overdo it though" He concludes, I bite my lip, "Okay" I mutter.

We get to the door I collided with, and Woof opens it, and lets me step in first. I nod in gratitude.

"I've got some homework..." I smile, "Katniss, we have the same homework, we are both in biology" He laughs, and I shrug

"Fair enough," I smirk, and he gestures to the sofas.

We take opposite ones, and both reach into our bas to retrieve our books. My new blue one is the only one in my bag, and sits lonely next to my day planner.

I open it up, and pull the sheet out.

"MMR... we've got to write about" I mutter "Fun..."

He laughs and shrugs his shoulders

"It's better that some stuff" And I agree.

We promptly finish the homework, and settle down. Not long after, Chaff walks in, raising a hand as he walks to his room.

He looks moody. Real moody.

I look at Woof for confirmation and he shrugs. "Probably girl problems" He mouths and I leave it.

"Oh, have you checked your mail in a while?" I ponder, and Woof promptly shakes his head, standing up, he extends his arm "C'mon" He gestures, as he pulls me up

"Thanks," I say as I straighten my skirt.

We small chat as we make our way down the winding corridors. We get to the mail room, and I walk over to the cupboard. Tracing my finger over the names, I get to Woof, "Here you go, jeez, that's a thick envelope!" I laugh as he grasps it

"Don't know what this is..." And his head knits together again. He shrugs and put it down by his side.

I get to my slot, and find two envelopes. I smile. "Two!" I laugh.

"Someone's popular!" Woof winks, as I look down in my hands, one envelope is handwritten, in writing very familiar, but not traceable, the other, is machine printed.

We arrive back in the common area and I see Peeta sitting there. I instantly forget about my lingering thoughts on who wrote the letter, and start to worry about how I acted.

I was stupid, I know.

The worries come flooding back.

Maybe it's not a good idea- I haven't known these boys for that long! What if the feelings momentary?! I shudder and force my mind clear. Peeta looks up and frowns, I give him a reassuring smile, and he looks relieved. He grins.

I see he's just come back from training; his stick is balanced on the edge of the sofa, with his water bottle standing upright next to it. He still wears his shin pads and his socks are pulled above them. I stiffle a laugh. Peeta looks at me funny "Nice under socks" I laugh, as I look at the pair of socks underneath the thick pair, they're a pink and purple zig-zagged pattern.

He looks down and laughs. "Only pair I could find" He explains, beckoning me over. I slowly walk over to him and the atmosphere changes.

It becomes awkward, uncomfortable. I cringe inwardly and feel like walking away. I look at him, the way he looks at me with such an adoring look. "Come here" He smiles, as I pass him, and sit next to him.

There's a sudden spark, the way our bodies sculpt together, even sitting next to each other. I smile as I feel relived, I sigh happily as Peeta wraps his arm round my neck, and look at him funny as soon as he quickly withdraws it "Did a lot of running" He meekly explains, and I laugh "Oh right," I smirk as I lean into him.

Woof disappeared into the other community when we passed, and hasn't arrived back yet.

"You alright?" Peeta kindly asks, and I nod

"Yeah, fine..." I leave it trailing.

"Katniss?" He senses

"I'm sorry..." I weakly stutter out "I shouldn't have-"

He puts his finger to my lips "Shhh, don't worry" He comforts.

I frown, and in a hurry to leave before he asks anything, I tell him I need the toilet, and that I'm going to my room for a bit.

He nods knowingly and turns back to the magazine he was reading beforehand.

I lay down my envelopes, and firstly open the computer printed one.

Dear Miss Everdeen, it started.

'We welcome you to county hockey, trials for the high packs and the regional team are held on the third Sunday, at 12 noon, we are looking forward to seeing you there' It stated, going into more details that I honestly couldn't be bothered to read.

I turn to the next envelope, and get myself comfortable. I prise the envelope open slowly and take the carefully folded paper out.

I read through it, my heart beating out of control.

My breathing rate quickens.

My head feels light

Oxygen runs low

My lips are dry,

What I read at the bottom, violates anything I have ever been told. It rules out all my childhood.

The images swim in distant figures around my dizzy head.

For the name printed on the bottom of the paper reads 'Mum'


	11. Chapter 11

I shove the letter in my drawer quickly and force myself to forget about it. But I can't.

She told me she was coming to see me.

To visit, and take me for the Christmas holiday.

I'm not going.

I refuse the new news to impact me what so ever, so I walk out of my room in a new set of clothes and knock on Peeta's door.

Ten minutes later he has me up against the wall. My worries forgotten.

His hands smooth the ruffles of my oversized t-shirt, he runs his hands down to my hips and nips at my bottom lip. I groan into him as he plays with my hair. He suddenly reached to the bottom of my shirt and reaches it off. He looks at me, and his eyes turn black "Peeta-" and his lips are back on mine, our tongues entwined. He puts his hands on my boobs and massages them. I can't do anything but moan in shock, as he fiercely shoves me onto the bed. I take his newly changed shirt off and my regrets are gone. I like it. I run my hands along his smooth chest and up to his jaw line. I groan inwardly as he nips along my neck, and plants two soft kisses on each breast. I smile and he softly kisses me on the lips, he then rests his forehead on mine.

"I liked that" He whispers, and I nod. He slides of me and we kiss softly for a while, his hands entangled in my hair, my hands on him chest.

Suddenly he shoots up, "Dinner soon" He says, as he checks his watch.

We throw our t-shirts back on and walk out of his room, where Woof eyes us suspiciously. I blush when I hope we weren't that loud.

Enobaria walks in the room suddenly, and smiles at me. I return it, and she mutters something about changing.

Five minutes later, she's back.

We wait for Chaff for a bit, then remember he's in a vile mood, so we walk out and join the others in the canteen.

We chat happily about plans for Christmas. I cringe as I remember. I am staying here.

The attention then changes to me "You going back then?" Woof asks casually.

"No, I've got to stay here- I found out dad has a funeral near Christmas, and I said he should stay there" Peeta looks shocked

"You can't stay here!" He bursts out  
"You'll be on your own! Only a small amount of people stay anyway!" He tries again

"I have nowhere else" I state, smiling slightly, and then shrugging.

"Come stay with me! Please Katniss, we have a big enough house, my family will love you!"

I get excited about the new plan. "Peeta you can't-"

"Katniss, please" He pleads

"We'll talk about it later" I sigh, as I look at Woof. To my surprise, he looks happy. I give him a look and he quickly mouths "I live down the street" And I grin too.

Maybe this Christmas won't be so bad after all!

A week passes and I forget about the letter completely. To start with, I was just confused, but the days after, I started to become angry, why did dad tell me she died in a car crash?

The night after I received the letter I went into Woof's room crying. He held me until I fell asleep, and didn't ask me anything. It was the best night's sleep I have had since I arrived.

My relationship is going well.

We haven't had to seriously chat since then and we are now taking it slower, except for the little moments we share in the bedrooms, but they are never anything serious.

I spoke to Peeta's family with him over skype, and Peeta brought up the fact I was staying at school. I was momentarily angry with him, and gave him a stern look, for which his family laughed. Then, in their kindness, insisted I stayed with them. It meant a night train to their house with Woof and Peeta, but it was better than staying here.

I reluctantly agreed, but stopped when they offered to buy my ticket. Turns out they ignored me, as two days later two tickets arrive, one for me, and one for Peeta.

I turn and hug him, squealing as he kisses me. "It's going to be great Kat" He whispers as he tucks my hair behind my ear. "Great" He whispers.

The next few weeks before the holidays pass in a blur.

Before I know it, the hockey trials are here.

Once again, I'm the hockey star in the school, which earnt some friends, and in some cases, some jealous enemies. Two girls are coming too, we bundle into our coach's car with all our kit, and I see Peeta waving me off. He calmed all my nerves this morning, and promised me I'd do fine. In an hour and a half, after a very pain staking car journey, we are here.

We jump to the opportunity to stretch our legs, and I hear my phone ringing. It's my dad

"Heyy dad"

"Katniss, I know what a big day it is for you. I want to say good luck, obviously, not that you need it. And that I'll be proud no matter what happens"

I smile

"Thanks dad, I'm hoping for the best, I'll ring you as soon as I find out whether I'm in!"

My dad leaves, and I slide my phone in the top pocket of my huge hockey stick bag. I grimace as I pick it up, and follow the two other girls. Turns out they know most people here, as suddenly I am shoved into stranger's conversations, making friends with the girls I'll soon be against.

A crackling of a loud speaker comes from a corner of the first pitch.

"Anyone who hasn't signed in yet, please do so, in the clubhouse"

I look at Effie, one of the girls I came with. She's nice, kind and bubbly.

She has wavy blonde hair, and always wears a precise amount of makeup. She beckons me over, and we follow the concrete path out of the pitch, and round to the back of the brick building. We walk inside and to our immediate left are toilets, then a bar, then a communal area where a large desk with two people sitting behind it is placed. We stride over and our names our submitted, we get a piece of paper with a number, I get Everdeen 2.

The walls are a dull red, and the carpet blue. For some strange reason, the windows are barred up and on one, the shutters are down. Looks like the place is running out of money. We sign in with the two gentlemen and quickly pop into the toilets. I check my watch

12:03

I cringe; I'll be playing in less than twenty minutes.

Our coach encourages us to go and warm up, we run two laps and continue some basic stretches.

The speakers crackle again

"Can group one and two make their way to pitch two, whilst three and four on pitch one, Thank you. Good luck girls!"

The nerves are back. The empty feeling in my legs makes me feel weak, as I go light headed. I force myself to think positive.

The teachers have had us training non-stop for two weeks.

I have improved my fitness, and my skills. I'm ready, but the nerves are flowing back in tidal waves.

"Good luck Effie!" I grin as we walk off; we were put in opposite teams.

I walk over to where a group of girls have congregated "Hi" I softly mutter

"Katniss!" I'm shocked they know my name

"That's me" I joke

"So you're playing upfront, yeah?" The older woman asks. I nod, "Yeah" She then goes through her clipboard diagram and the eleven players make their way to the pitch.

We start.

I score

The running becomes hard.

I score again.

The other team battles through us and slips it in, past our goalie.

Its fine, we're three goals up.

I'm playing surprisingly well. I fought off the nerves, and now my heads down, and there is nothing more important than winning this game.

Half way is finally here and the girls meet back.

We all take a minute catching our breath, drinking.

"Well played girls! We're winning, by three still, so we need to get another goal!" We all mummer in agreement.

The rest of the day passes again, in a blur

By the end I am flat out, winning all of our matches and scoring quite a few. I think I have a chance.

Roughly fifty girls are trailed, and only fifteen get through, all I can do is hope.

I meet back up with Effie and my coach, the other girl from our school hasn't turned up yet. We chat about how we think we did and Effie seems upset, she doesn't think she's done nearly as well as she needs to have done to get through. I just say I think I did alright, and left it at that. A crackle comes from the front of the room

"Attention Ladies!" The old man starts "To start with, I would like to congratulate on every single person standing in front of me today!" He cheers as people start to clap "Now's the hard part. The coaches have fed back points, stats and comments and instead of just fifteen getting through, we raised the number to twenty, it was just too close!" My heart relaxes a bit. I hear Effie gulp. I look over and give her a reassuring look. She kindly shrugs back.

"So, in no order, the twenty people going through are..." He starts to list the names. I haven't heard mine, and they've read the first ten. Gleeful faces and happy voices come in gentle waves. My ears start to block out sounds. I haven't done it!

"Katniss?!" My coach nudges me "Yeah?" I whisper

"Don't tell me you missed it?" I look at her

"What?"

"You're through!"

I immediately feel relieved. But anxious at the same time. I grin like a Cheshire cat but try to keep it subtle. We're down to the final five. Effie still hasn't been called. It'd be a shame if she didn't get through, as she was one of the best in the opposing teams.

It gets down to the last two

"Trinket Effie!" She looks up suddenly, tears forming in her eyes "Oh god" She sighs.

The other girl hasn't been mentioned. The last name is called and coach looks around.

Gloomy faces trail out, looking defeated as twenty girls stand looking around. The man speaks again "Welcome girls! To the next stage, where commitment to play is expected highly, obviously. Two missed sessions, and your place will be passed on to the next person." I see a few girls nod.

He gets given a cardboard box by some young looking man. "We have your skorts, and socks, the correct shirts will be arriving this week at your school, or club." The man then goes round to every area and hands out sizes. "Thank you" I say politely "Katniss Everdeen! The new star! You did do well!" He says, his eyes glinting. Before I can reply, he's gone.

We slowly leave, and find the other girl, in tears, un-consolably upset. She didn't get through. We walk her over to the car and try to calm her, but nothing works. For the rest of the journey she sits and stares out the window, the rest of us are silent, apart from the quite hum of the radio.

Two hours later, after a happy phone call to dad, a stop at a petrol station and a lot of consoling for the other girl, who I still don't know the name of, were back.

I can't wait to tell the boys.

**Hey hey hey! Hope this was alright, if not please review! I'd love to hear from you! Other than that, thanks for the follows/favourites much appreciated J **


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as I enter the room I sense a different atmosphere, one dripping with silence and outrage. I silently click the door shut, but my damned hockey bag whacks the light next to it. I curse under my breath and see three faces turn to face me.

One looks happy to see me, the other two as sullen as the mood in the room. Luckily for me, Peeta's the one smiling.

Unlucky for me, Woof isn't.

I try to stop my face from appearing confused, so I smile at both of them, and Chaff, who turned back around after seeing me.

"So?" Peeta enquires

"I got through!" I grin. Even Woof looks happy

"Well done Kat" He mutters. I wonder what's up with him, and then make a mental note to ask him later.

"Thanks" I smile, as my eyes flick back to Peeta. His mouth moves, and the word "Bedroom" comes out.

"I... I'm going to go for a shower, might get an early night if I can, so see you guys in the morning!" I say, getting out of the place as quickly as I can. I scurry into my bedroom and shut the door, running my hands through my hair.  
What's happened since I've been gone?!

About three minutes later, Peeta slides in the door

He walks straight over to me and wraps his hands round my waist

"You're amazing, you know that?" He whispers, his breath on my face

Instead of answering, because I honestly didn't know how to, I kiss his softly on the nose.

"No, you are" I whisper back.

He grins, and shakes his head, catching his lips on mine. I wonder if this is going to go any further when suddenly he retracts.

"A week before you're coming home with me!" He excitedly says

I grin and take his hands.

"And your dad's still fine with it?" He asks me, with a little concern. Before, my dad was a little reluctant to let me stay at some stranger's house, but I told him it was a girl, and that their parent kindly offered. He left it at that and grumbled a slow yes.

"Yeah, he hasn't suddenly said no" I smirk

"Good" He whispers.

"Listen you, you should get some rest... it's school and you worked hard today, clearly" He chuckles. He takes my waist again and kisses me on the nose

"Thank you Katniss"

I look at him quizzically

"What for?" I ask

"Being mine" He whispers, and leaves the room.

Once I hear the soft click of the door shutting I smile to my elf and grab my pyjamas. I then take a long, hot, steamy shower and return to my bedroom with dripping wet hair. I climb into bed, not bothering with it.

I soon fall asleep, wondering what the hockey success means, and what that old man said means.

"The new star" I recall in my head

"The new star." My brain doesn't let it falter, "The new star!" He said, but what did he mean? That I did the best? Or that...

I fall into a deep, blissful sleep. Only awoken by the beeping of my phone, telling me it's out of power.

I stumble over to my hockey bag, still half asleep and shut it down. I climb back into my warm coven and look at my watch. I still have three hours to sleep; I smile into the darkness and let it take me to a peaceful place.

But it refuses. I just cannot sleep.

Then I start to think about Woof, and why he was acting so off.

I shrug it off, and in what feels like forever, sleep devours me.

When I wake up, the thin slit of light shines through the gap in the curtains.

I cringe as I slap my alarm off. I roll over onto the other side of the bed and find comfort. Within five minutes, I have a knock at the door

"Katniss?" It's Thresh

"Go away" I mumble

"Katniss you have five minutes, or we're leaving without you.

Shit! I fell asleep again!

I rush around my bedroom, chucking on my uniform bit by bit, hopping into my tights. I whack my hair into a pony tail, then a bun.

The door flies open and I step out, wiping my eyes as I lock my door.

I see the three boys shoot out the door, as they see me and Enobaria walk out at the same time

"I heard about yesterday!" She squeals. I smile and laugh

"Oh you did so well! Effie told me you got the chief's well done!" She claps her hands

I look at her, "What was that?" I laugh

"Only the three girls with the highest points get it! But there's more to it!" She teases

"What?!" I look surprised as we head out the door, down to breakfast.

"Nah- you'll find out" She smirks. I groan

"Enobaria!" I moan

"Nope!" She laughs.

I guess I won't get an answer so I huff and jokily walk faster. I catch up with Peeta, who walked out when he saw me and Enobaria talking.

"Morning" He says softly, smiling down at me.

"Morning" I sing happily

"You'll get a nicely populated day today" He winks

"What?"

"I mean, lots of people will want to talk to you, you got the chiefs recommendation!" He exclaims

"The what?" I stutter

"What Enobaria was saying, but it's called the chiefs recommendation" He laughs

"Oh right- and what's the-" I start

"I'm not telling" He guesses. I cringe and jokily slap him.

"Ow" He jokes back.

We arrive at the canteen and get the normal breakfast.

I can already feel the eyes on me, the attention is already starting

I blush as I see a whole table staring at me

"It's rude to stare morons!" Thresh shouts as he notices my gaze.

I look at him and grin. He winks back. We sit and fall into light conversation, the other community quizzing me on yesterday, not even Peeta had done that.

"Erm, my team won all their matches" I start, wondering where to go from then

"Er- well yeah," I laugh

Madge looks impressed "It's so cool Katniss!" She exclaims

I blush "Thanks" And I go back to my breakfast. But I don't feel like it. I prod the cereal with my spoon, sinking the 'o's' in the milk. Peeta notices

"Kat eat, it'll help" He softly smiles

He must know I'm nervous for the day ahead.

So I finish them, for him.

We all shove our trays in the big trollies and clear off to form. I head off with Madge and the other boys.

When we get there, my form tutor isn't in the room. He comes in once we're all settled, announcing he has some news. He stands at the front of the room, he doesn't make a good speaker, I note as he claps his hands together.

"As you all know. Christmas is approaching!" A couple of cheers erupt. I laugh

"Yes, okay enough celebrating" He mocks "Well, we end this Friday yes?" A couple more 'whoops' go up.

"And, at the end of the Friday, I'm leaving"

The news rings through the room. All laughter ceased, a few gulp, its silence for a bit. Then it starts. The raucous behaviour.

"NO!"

"What sir?!"

"Where are you going?" People cry

Even I'm a little upset, and I've known him for a lot less time than all the people in my form.

"Guys, I know! I know! It's hard for me too!" He exclaims, trying to calm the roar of the small class.

"This is bullshit!" Gale screams, slamming his hands down.

"Language Hawthorn!" The teacher exclaims, but Gale's out of the room. Now that's a little too far, I think. Madge is sat next to me, silent

"Guys shut up!" She suddenly shouts. My ear drums ring in the silence that follows

"Thank you Madge!" Sir says, clapping his hands together again.

"Now can I finish?!" He says, clearly angry he let the situation slide out of control. "Rory, go get Gale!" He orders, as Rory runs out the room. I look at the clock; we only have five minutes left of form. He better not have gone far.

"Now, everybody else" He addresses

We all listen intently "I'm not leaving fully!" He finally gets out, and there are a few sighs

"I'm just leaving for the rest of year! I'm doing a tour of Africa, helping with a charity." He explains

I have to admit, I admire it. He won't be getting paid either.

Madge shuffles next to me, and I look at her "Suppose it's just about a good enough reason to leave us" She jokes. I smile with her.

The bell goes suddenly, and we file out the door.

"English" I mutter as Woof walks speedily past me. Chaff tells me he has it too, and we walk in comfortable silence to the block next door.

We enter the small room and the day starts. It passes in a flash and before I know it I'm back to the community room. Peeta runs in and pants out something I don't understand. I quizzically look at him.

"Just follow me" He breathes and I comply.

We walk down the corridors and I find myself in the sports department. With four happy faces smiling up at me. I look behind me for Peeta's support but he just smiles back.

"Katniss dear!" One of the ladies squeals.

"Mrs Venia," One of them says, I recognise her from the department, they're all teachers! I remember.

I smile back at them. "We just wanted to say quickly that what a fantastic job you did yesterday getting in, and with a recommendation!"

I am just about to ask what it is before I'm interrupted. "This means you have been publicly as you like, 'put out there', this means that now any private sports collages are able to offer you a scholarship." I nod. That's what it means! I mentally cry.

Then I pause "Wait what? I'm not going anywhere!" I exclaim, and all four faces relax

"That's what we wanted to know, whether we should tell the offers to sod off" My p.e teacher laughs, I'm surprised

"Excuse the language" She laughs.

Eventually I'm allowed to go, and Peeta takes my hand

"We have half an hour before I gets dark, let's go for a walk" He suggests, as we walk the opposite way from where we came from.

We walk hand in hand, to where Woof and I talked before.

"Peeta" I stop

"Yes?" He asks, worried

"What happened yesterday?" I mutter, and his fingers trace my face.

"Katniss, yesterday Woof and I got talking"

I gulp and nod

"He went off on one, saying that maybe it'd be better for it to be just you and I" My eyes grow wide with shock, Woof was the one suggesting it though!

"I said that was ridiculous, that you feel the same about us both, as he said you didn't." My heart falters for a second

"He said that?" I whisper, hurt. Peeta cups my face in his soft hands

"He said he's out of it for a bit, he also said he's going to talk to you some time" He adds and I nod

"Okay, I'll be expecting it" I say, not really thinking about much, apart from what Woof has done.

I later find myself in my room. Replying to Rue's emails

I feel soft tears trickle down my face as I look at the picture she sent. All of my old friends are sat, posed nicely with a big banner saying 'We knew you could do it!'

Soon large, round droplets are falling from my eyes, onto my lap, then into my hands.

I shut my laptop and don't reply, I'll do it later. In my moment of sadness I curl up in a ball on my messy bed. Five minutes later I feel warm protective arms round me, and a face being nuzzled into my back

"Shh" Peeta whispers "Don't cry Kat" He mumbles.

I try to stop, but the tight knot in my stomach spills out fresh tears. I sniffle some in, but a short outburst of tears sends me over the edge. I think back to all my friends back home, of dad, of Rue's mum.

I think of curling up in bed, in crisp, new, ironed sheets and falling asleep after a day with my friends.

Soon I fall asleep, engulfed by Peeta's strong arms, enveloped in distraught, but safety.

**Hey hey hey! Tell me how you think it's going/ how you want it to go! Thank you for the follows and favourites, and the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up with Peeta behind me, innocently sprawled over the other side of the bed. I smile at him.

Today's the day we head to London, to his house. We have spent the last few days sleeping together, with nothing more than a simple goodnight kiss. Sometimes I long for more, but my head instinctively tells me to wait.

He issue about Woof came into hand the morning after my crying attack. He was ready, and armed with a few defensive statements. To be honest, despite only knowing him for half a term, I liked him. I like liked him.

But I like Peeta more, so we decided to break it off, and agree to stay friends, which has surprisingly worked.

_He came in once I was dressed, Peeta in tow. I looked at them both confused for a bit. "Hey" I smile, straightening my top. "Kat we've been talking as you know" Peeta breathes in. I look at them, willing them to continue._

_"We think it's probably best to end this thing; whatever this thing is." Woof continues. I nod, I knew it was coming. _

_"You're okay with that?" Woof says, obviously shocked about my silence._

_"It was going to happen Woof, I'm upset about it, but I know it's obviously for the best..." I mutter out. Peeta seems a bit out of this conversation. I wonder why he's even here with all the help he's giving._

_"I know everyone says it, and it never happens, but I hope we can say friends, and that we do" I admit. Peeta nods. "Of course" He agrees. "I hope Peeta and you are happy" Woof mutters, walking out the room. I wonder how long it will be until the three of us talk as friends again. _

Despite my doubts, it has worked so well, in fact, the two boys have promised me a tour of London over the three and a bit weeks we have off.

A sudden movement startles me, and I look over at Peeta's lazy eyes "Morning" He grumbles, slopping back into the pillows. I have to admit, the sight is nice. I stay looking at him for a bit, before he turns his head to face me. I am lying next to him, closer than before due to his shuffle. He puts his head on my shoulder and grins up to me.

He suddenly flips us round and he's possessively on top of me. "Morning" He repeats, with a look I saw on the evening of the dares.

I wriggle from beneath him, and he pins me down by crushing his mouth to mine, I get a new tingly feeling and smile into him. He pulls away and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"This Christmas is going to be great" He smiles at me. In my awkward position I wrap my hands round his neck and pull him closer "Mmm, it will" I breathe into his face and kiss him.

We spend the next five minutes rolling around the bed, trying to get closer to one another.

"C'mon Kat, we have an hour, the school told me eleven" He yawns, stretching out. I groan and grumble out a complaint.

I find a pillow flying towards me a second later. "Oww!" I grumble. "I'm up! I'm up!" I continue, as I see another pillow raised over his head. He grins and suddenly shoots up "You haven't packed my dear" He says, bowing as if he's some servant.

I laugh at him as he drags out a suitcase from underneath my bed. I swat him round the head and tell him I'll do it, but I know I'm lying. I'm currently draped over my covers, my body refusing to move.

I hear a draw opening, my underwear draw.

"Heeeyyy!" I screech as I sit upright. "That's my stuff!" I groan as I stand up feebly. He just laughs at me and picks out a few pairs "How many?" He laughs

"Er, would it be okay if I could wash some clothes there?" I sheepishly ask

"Of course Kat!" I grin,

"Erm, just chuck 'em all in" I laugh as he grabs a fistful of pants and puts them in a pile on the floor.

"Make the bed?" He asks, and I do so.

Out the corner of my eye I see him open the draw with my bras in it. "Peeta!" I squeak. He turns around to see me red faced. "Kat, I'm gonna be seeing more than your bra" He laughs. I raise an eyebrow

"Oh yeah?" I retort

He charges towards me, causing us to fall on the newly made bed. He fiercely shoves his mouth to mine, slipping his tongue in. I groan as I claw at his bare chest. Oh yeah, Peeta sleeps in just his boxers. He moans too as I run my hands up and down his arms. He pulls away suddenly, causing me distress; I'd kinda hoped it had gone further.

"Yes, really" He returns, happy with himself as I stumble to get myself composed.

He continues to stifle through my draws, but then folding all the clothes back up once he's asked me what to pack. He moves on to my wardrobe, and within another five minutes, I'm all packed, apart from my wash bag, which I firmly said I'd take care of.

We agree to get ready separately then reunite in twenty minutes, ready to go, as the school had asked for a taxi.

I take a ten minute shower and dash around, unpacking the clothes I need for today, I forgot about that. I grumble as I spend five minutes re-packing, and then rearranging stuff in my wash bag.

With a couple of second to spare, I relax on my bed, running the soft fabric through my hands. I hear a click of my door and I snap my neck open.

"Woof?" I ask, suspicious

"Yeah, I don't know if Peeta told you, but cause I live near him, I'll be on the same train" He mumbles

"Yeah, I knew" I smile at him.

He awkwardly returns the smile and slips out the room, as silently as he had entered. I fall back into blissful comfort and yet again, am disrupted. But this time, by Thresh

"Heyy" I beam at him

"Heyy! Just wanted to say I'm off now- so happy Christmas! And I'll see you in January!" I stand up, and he embraces me for a hug.

"See you Thresh, happy Christmas" I grin as he steps out the room.

The next visitor, no more than thirty seconds later, is a happy Peeta, with a new fashionable back pack. "Ready?" He grins, reaching for my bag

"I'll take it" I laugh, reaching for it.

"No you won't!" He winks, and saunters out the room. I leave too, clicking the door shut for a final time and smiling.

"Let the holidays begin!" I grin, walking after an excited Peeta.

We get to the front of the house, and I see the car with the 'taxi' sign on top, Woof is already there, Peeta and I quickly make our way over to it. Peeta chucks my bag in the boot and we climb in. The long ride is spent in a rather quite conversation; I'm surprised it's not awkward, especially as I'm sat in the middle of the two boys.

When we get to the station, the train isn't already there, we have to wait after we checked in for forty five minutes, and we spend our time idly chatting away.

Peeta mentions the time as we all look left. A giant blue train is roaring into the station at a deafening pace. I grimace as the brakes are slammed on for the final time and the train comes to a standstill. A whistle is blown and the doors, as if by magic, simultaneously thrown open, all the way down the train.

As it's an overnight train we have to check in with this man, in a blue uniform. We get sent to the same corridor, Woof has a room two doors down from me, and Peeta is two doors down the other way.

We leave each other to get settled. I unlock my door and step in.

It's an expectedly small room. The walls a dark brown wood. The wall opposite the bunk beds is a large mirror, with a small dressing table. A tiny little room in the corner opens up and a very small shower stand in it. I put my bag in the special place labelled 'bags' and leave it. On the wall opposite the door is a round window, not very big, but big enough to see the rolling hills and the big, open sky.

There's a sudden loud whistle and I feel the train jolt a little, I see the front of the train snake round a corner and we speed up again. I hear a soft rap at the door, and tell them to come in. By no surprise, it's Peeta

"Heyy" I softly invite

"Herro" He smirks as he comes nearer, wrapping his arms round my waist. I run my head to face him and he spins me round. Somehow, using his muscle he picks me up and carries me to the bed. He puts me down on the bottom one and I sense something different about the way he's doing things.

He softly kisses his way from my lips to my neck.  
"Come to my room" He gruffly orders. I take his hand and follow him. I take the key card and hear it lock behind me.

Once in his room, we fall into the same position, except he doesn't have bunk beds, but a small single. He gently lies me down and lies on top of me. He carries on, kissing his way from my lips to my neck. I shiver as his hands go to my shirt. He smoothly removes it and I get excited. A fire has lit up inside me.

But Peeta takes it slow. I groan as he bucks into me, his hardness pressing into me

"Peeta" I groan.

He chucks my top on the floor and looks at my chest. He sits up and traces his hands from my collar bones to my breasts. "Peeta" I whimper as he slowly teases me. I lift up my back, and his hands follow, undoing my bra. He groans as he chucks that too.

His hands smoothly and gently run over my breasts, his thumbs picking up my perked nipples.

"Katniss, you're so perfect" He groans, shutting his eyes.

I do too, and I find his hands picking up pace, soon, he is palming me. I arch my back and groan. "Peeta" I whimper as his mouth finds mine. Our tongues interlock and I run my hands down his sides. I reach the hem of his trousers and run my hands along it.

"Kat no" He growls, a sudden dominant side showing. I puppy dog eye him when he pulls away and he kisses me lightly again. He's being so gentle! It's so different... yet so Peeta.

He opens his mouth "I wouldn't be able to stop Kat, I want our first time to mean something really special, and I hope to make love to you soon" He slowly, and emotionally says. I lean up to kiss him, our mouths catching.

"Peeta I love you"

"I love you too Kat" He replies meaningfully, as he runs his hands through my hair.

We stay like that for a bit, his head tilted, and rested on my breasts, my hands through his hair and our eyes closed. There's a sudden screech and I feel the train move again. Peeta doesn't falter. I suppose he's used to it by now, I think as I close my eyes again. I look at the clock a couple of minutes later and study the time.

We left at eleven, and it took two hours to get to the station, I work out. We waited forty five minutes and have been on the train for an hour. I work out we have roughly seven hours before we reach London.

I run my hands in Peeta's hair again and her mummers something. I prick my ears. "What?" I whisper, and when he doesn't reply I realise he's asleep, already. I laugh silently and try to get comfortable. When I finally do, Peeta wakes and shocks me by kissing each nipple individually

"Peeta!" My eyes are wide open.

"Peeta" I groan as he teases me, his tongue swirling over one, as his thumb traces the other.

"Kat I need to talk to you about what I said earlier" I nod at him

"I know it's private, and obviously I'm not pressuring you into anything you don't want!" He stresses the 'anything'.

I nod, wanting to know what comes next.

"Are you on any form of birth control?" He asks, and then pulls his body away.

"Yeah" I whisper. I have to explain "I started just before I came, you know, for-"

He nods and sighs.

"Good" He whispers.

"If you want, I'll still buy condoms" He offers and I nod

"If that's alright..." I feebly answer and he nods back.

We've talked about sex twice before. Once before we were about to fall asleep, Peeta approached the subject. I told him I'd be willing with him and he suddenly became very touchy feely. I have to say, I enjoy all the sexual treatment. I really do.

The other time was after that, a re-check on what I had said before, a couple of nights later.

_"Kat, do you know what?" He turns to face me, his handsome features turning to a smile._

_"What?" I giggle, his hands tracing my cheek._

_"I want you" He clears his throat "So much, I want you" I groan at his words_

_"Peeta I want you too... but I know it's best to wait" I mummer_

_"Why wait? Waiting's stupid!" He retorts_

_"I know Peeta, but it will be worth it" I grin at my words. God it will._

_"Mm, I'll make sure it is" He grins, kissing me on the lips softly._

_"But Kat, I want to know it will be my first time." I nod, "Same" I breathe out._

_His face fills with joy "Good" He whispers, his fingers weaving in my hair_

_"Katniss I want you" He smiles against my cheek._

The sex talks aren't awkward, except for the condom bit. But I'd rather be safe than sorry, I conclude.

After five minutes of lying down, Peeta lifts up off of me and sits on the edge of the bed. "Knew mum would get you the nicer cabin" He laughs, and I look around. It's true, mine is slightly nicer, but I can't figure out why.

"Really?" I laugh as he chucks on his top. His head pokes out the top and he nods. "Really" he laughs, passing me my bra.

I awkwardly remember I didn't put it on and thank Peeta for the strain of not looking. After I had to ask his for help doing it up, I slip into my shirt, and Peeta announces he's hungry. I realise I am too, because we haven't eaten lunch.

Woof told us not to disturb us, so we swiftly dodge his door and continue into the carriage labelled 'dining carriage' we walk in, and a tall man in a waistcoat comes over "Late lunch sir?" He quizzes, and Peeta nods.

Half an hour later, in front of us are two large sandwiches, mine ham and mustard, Peeta's sausage. We eat in comforting silence.

I let my mind wander.

Peeta must be rich as. He can afford a very posh private school, this kind of transport and me to stay too.

A sudden thought pricks my mind, as I remember the small blonde girl asking where Peeta was.

"Peeta, where's your sister?" He looks up.

"They're still at school today, year eights have to, it's a thing they do before exams" He explains.

"So she has to come on her own?" I ask, pretty surprised

"Yeah, I think one friend lives on the way though, so she'll be in company some of the way" He reminds me. Oh I knew that.

"Oh yeah" I laugh.

"So? You looking forward to London?" He grins

"Yeah. It'll be cool" I smile. I had only been to England once before, and we went down South to a place called Devon. Being in a school in the very North, it's very different.

"We'll try to see lots of things, I'll introduce you to some of my old friends if you like, Woof will probably be with them most of the time" He wipes his nose with his napkin.

Damn this is posh, if his house is anything like it; I'm not going to fit in at all. I grimace inside and hope, after all that's all I can do.

"What is the place you live in like?" I enquire, trying to find out.

"Chelsea Kat. It's pretty posh to be honest," Damn, He just confirmed my worst nightmare.

"We're not though, not really" He laughs. I instantly relax. Well that's what you call music to your ears.

"My house, well it's pretty huge, there are nine bedrooms, four bathrooms. Two en suites. Erm... a dining room, yeah and the rest of it" He laughs

EVELVEN BEDROOMS?!

"Eleven bedrooms?!" I stutter out. "Jeez" He laughs at my reaction.

"Yeah I know, for a family of six, I think it's a bit ridiculous" He explains and I nod "I only have two at home" I laugh.

He looks back "What's your place like then, I mean, what's the area like?"

I gulp. Oh god "Erm, it's obviously hot all the time, there aren't many trees" Trees? I ask myself, why?

"Most places are bungalows; dad and I are one of the only ones with two stories. We have two bedrooms, like I said, a bathroom, one en suite. Which is luckily mine" I laugh "A kitchen, a living room, and a coat cupboard" I smile at the last bit. "Oh yeah, and a conservatory, which is our dining room"

He nods "Nice, especially jealous of the weather" I nod, I had noticed the weather wasn't as nearly as good. "It's so dull here" He comments again.

"And cold"

"And rainy"

"And windy"

"And boring" We finish together, and laugh.

We're back in his cabin, with Woof playing cards to pass the time. Its seven thirty and we just finished yet another posh dinner. We have three hours left, and then the remaining passengers have another five. I grin as I win the hand, again.

"What? How do you do this?!" Peeta exclaims, he still has a full hand

"My dad and uncle played all the time, I suppose I just picked it up" I laugh and notice Woof looking at me funny, I can't explain how though, because I don't know myself.

We shuffle the pack. I tiredly yawn, pretty bored of winning against them. "52 Card pick up" I lazily say, slumping against Peeta's pillows. I chuck the cards up and Woof excuses himself from the room, telling us he'll see us in London.

It's just me and Peeta, again.

"You're going to regret that!" Peeta warns, scrunching his nose up.

"Naa" I reply, giggling

He lunges forward onto me and starts tickling me. I'm soon gasping for air and every breath is precious.

"PEETA!" I scream "Please" I moan as my muscles tire

"I'll do anything!" I finally try, desperate

"Anything?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Anything" I confirm and he grins.

"I'll hold on to that" He winks and I wonder what he's going to do with it. Something bad I find myself hoping.

I snap back to reality.

"I'm tired" Peeta announces

"Same" I stifle a yawn

"Mum says we can have the outbuilding" He declares

"Outbuilding?" I enquire

"Yeah we have a building at the bottom of the garden, it has two bedrooms a kitchen and a toilet, it's used for couple guests"

I grin. We'll be alone at nights!

"Cool!" I smile, wrapping my arms round his neck and bringing him closer. "Peeta I want you so much" I whimper against him

"Kat you have no idea how much I want you too, but I promise when it happens, it'll be worth it" He whispers against my forehead.

"Mmm Peeta, yeah I suppose" I sigh and he turns me on my side, him lying behind me. He nuzzles into my neck and kisses it softly. His arms worm underneath me and he wraps them round my waist, drawing small circles on my stomach "Kat I can't wait" He breathes on my neck.

I look into the dark room "Neither" I confirm.

Despite only being eight, we slowly drift into a light sleep. Only woken by a tap at the door. "Quarter of an hour sir!" A man announces

Peeta kisses my neck again, and a warm tingly sensation runs up and down.

"C'mon" Peeta hints, shoving me off the bed.

My reflexes stop me from lading anywhere painful "Hey" I moan, looking up from the floor.

A smirk is plastered on his face "Sorry" He jokes, passing me a hand. I don't take it; instead I stand up by myself, stick my tongue out at him and walk out the room.

I grab my bags and stand by the window. I can see the city crawling at a fast speed towards us. The bright lights flashing and the tall skyscrapers looming into the star filled sky. I sigh with happiness as the breaks are struck on and we clamber into the station. I hear Peeta walk in my room and grab my bag.

"Ready?" He asks.

I feel nervous. Butterflies swim in my stomach and my head feels light. I hope they like me.

As we walk down the corridor we see the shadow of Woof step off the train, and walk briskly away.

As we step down off the steep step Peeta does a scan of the station, his head stops and I follow his gaze.

Ahead of us, is a fairly tall woman with blonde hair, like Peeta. She looks fairly young and has the same facial expressions as the boy next to me. The smile on her face is warm, and full of love for her son.

She comes trotting towards us and I suddenly feel embarrassed. She's so glamorous, and so pretty. There's no doubt about where Peeta gets his looks from.

"Katniss! It's so good to meet you! I've heard so much about you!" She bursts out, embracing me for a hug, she then kisses me on each cheek

"Sorry" Peeta mouths. "Nonsense Peeta" as she jokily swats him round the head.

She hugs her son and we set off for the car, which is apparently parked 'as near as she could get' as her 'shoes weren't the right type for walking'

I look down, studying her shoes. She's right. They'll knock a few inches off her original height, I think as I hear the click of a car opening. I look up to see a brand new white Volvo sitting there.

"Since when?" Peeta asks, clearly shocked

"A week ago Peeta, dad thought we needed one, as Al will be learning soon."

"Oh Kat, I have two brothers too" I nod.

"Oh cool" I grin as Peeta's mother takes my bag from him, and puts it in the boot.

"Well done Peeta, you do have some manners!" She approves. He mutters something and she mock hits him again.

I laugh, and then stop. I wonder what it'd be like to have my own mother to come home to. The idea is pushed from my head as we clamber into the car. We're quickly off. The radio is turned on.

"So Katniss! I heard you got a scholarship for the school!" She grins.

"Yeah" I squirm. "I did" I smile

"Al did too, that's why Peeta and Jack went too" I'm confused for a second, Jack? That's a boy's name?

I then figure out it's a shortened down name from something else.

"What did you get it for then?" She asks, trying to keep the conversation going.

My hands go under my legs and I feel my palms go sweaty

"Hockey, I got a sports scholarship" I state, trying to put warmth into the statement

"Oh that's fantastic dear! Peeta plays too!" She exclaims

"Yeah" I laugh. Peeta does too

"Katniss knows mum" He continues

"I was just saying Peeta! Sorry" She winks at me through her mirror and rolls her eyes. "That boy" She mummers and I laugh.

"We have like, ten minutes left" Peeta tells me.

"Oh okay" I smile at him.

"I set the outbuilding up, I set both bedrooms up just in case, or ya' know whatever you want to do" She winks again.

I go a horrible red. I must seem like such a slut. "Mum!" Peeta gushes out.

"Peeta I know what it's like to be a teenager, I'll just ask you to be careful, both of you" She wags a finger at Peeta "Just make sure you're both ready yeah?"

I am horrified at the situation. I cringe inwardly as Peeta nods, and groans at her. "We know mum, we know" He softly says, looking up at me shyly. I smile at him and our fingers find each other's

"Aaaand we're home!" Peeta's mum announces.

I look out the window to a gigantic house. Even with a bit of the view blocked, I count four stories not including the basement or attic.

My jaw drops. It's like a mini castle. I reach my conclusion. Peeta is filthy rich.

** I hope this was all right! If not, you can tell me! People have been asking about when Peeta and Katniss are going to do it, but the answer will be in the next few chapters!**

** Thank you for the follows/favourites/reviews! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Peeta looks at me, his mouth forming into a smirk. "What?" He asks,

I look at him, momentarily stumped at what to say, once again, this amazing human being has gotten me lost for words.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaim, as his mum parks up the car. We climb out and I take a look at it, we are standing in the tear shaped car park, gravel. At the base of the house, there are big bright lights shining up, illuminating the house, making it almost fantasy like.

The lights are spaced out about three metres, and change from and aqua blue to a dark blue, stopping off at every colour stage from there.

My mouth gapes open again. Peeta chuckles, as I suddenly find him next to me. His mum is rummaging in the boot of car. He quickly kisses my temple "Like you" He mutters, as I blush.

"Oh let me take that!" I see his mum pick up my bag and continue to the house "Nonsense dear!" She says, as I look for Peeta for help, he shrugs and takes my hand.

I'm washed over by a sudden emotion. I don't feel comfortable with Peeta holding my hand, not here. I cringe but bear through it as we enter the house.

I'm struck by the enormity of the staircase presented in front of me. The varnished wood leads up from the middle, getting slightly smaller as it goes up. At the top, is a square landing, and off from that are three more staircases, the two off to the sides, and the one carrying on.

Lining the staircase is a red carpet, and small gold metal railings to keep it there, I presume. I look round the room, the sheer beauty of it strikes me again, and again. I see the tall portraits and wonder, who are they? My eyes stop at one, and I see a man who reminds me of Peeta, in a very odd way. His eyes are the same, and his heavily defined jaw line stands out at me, the whole thing screams Peeta.

My eyes flicker around the room again, the bricked walls, then to Peeta. He sets his eyes on me and smiles "C'mon, are you hungry?" he questions, leading me to the right of the staircase, and through a corridor next to it. There are various rooms leading off it, and at the end stands a blindingly white one.

We walk in and I'm shocked, the old, castle like interior of the hall is completely opposite to this. The kitchen is all white, marble and has a large black table on the side, looking out presumably into the garden, through giant rolling glass doors. Peeta makes his way round one counter to the giant doors in the wall. I swear my eye brows shoot up as he opens the left hand door, and a giant fridge appears.

Its jam Packed with food, and I laugh "Got enough food?" I ask, Peeta turns around, opening the right hand door, revealing a cupboard full of the same amount of food. "Oh" My eyes wonder to Peeta. I suddenly feel and intense need.

"Naa" Peeta laughs, commenting on my question. I laugh and he pulls out an orange, "Want anything?" He asks, rolling the orange in his hand. I had already refused food. But it's just Peeta being Peeta "No, really" I smile and he shuts this fridge with his hips, and the cupboard with his foot. He walks over to me

"Care to join me our house Katniss Everdeen?" He smirks

I nod. I need this boy. Badly.

As He leads me out of the kitchen, he turns back, reaching into the door, and fishing around on the wall I give him a quizzical look and he pulls his hand out, showing a pair of keys "Oh" I say as he takes me down the corridor

"Mum, we're going to the house" Peeta calls out. He waits for a bit. I hear a voice echoing through the hall "Okay, have you offered food and drink to Katniss?" The voice replies

"Yes" Peeta groans, as he walks on. I follow him, and his hands find mine. I get shivers when he touches me, and I enjoy it.

We walk out the front door and turn right, walking round the house. I shiver again, this time out of coldness. We get to the back of the house and find the lit path. Straight in my vision is a little house, the facing wall completely glassed. This house isn't lit, but the lights in it are warm, and inviting. We get to the door and Peeta tries the door, seeing if it's open. I'm glad when he finds it is, and holds it open.

I follow his gesture and walk in. It's pretty open planned, with the large glass wall leading into a living room and a kitchen and a dining room. Peeta takes me to the left, and we walk through into a bedroom; through two large sliding doors. I grin at him as I see my bag placed at the foot of the bed, and two candles placed on either side on two glass bedside tables.

Peeta suddenly turns to me and takes me in a hug "I hope it's alright" He whispers, kissing the top of my head. I nuzzle into his chest. "It's perfect" I whisper back

"You're perfect" He replies, grinning. I swat his arm as I look to the right, there is another door "Ah! Peeta says, following my line of vision.

He takes my hand again and tugs me into the room; once I set foot in the room I see it. The giant hot tub in the middle, bubbling away, the lights changing colours every so often. Peeta see's my face and smiles "You want to?" He grins and I grin back, I nod my head and he laughs

"Go get your swimming stuff then" He gestures to the room, following me. That's why he asked me to pack that! I conclude as I open my bag, and fish out the bikini I packed. I suddenly feel self-conscious, this barely covers anything! I groan and slap myself mentally for not brining my actual swimming costume.

Despite the matter at hand I grab it and breathe in, better than nothing, I joke as Peeta slips out the room. "I'll let you get dressed" He breathes out. I quickly change and check myself in the mirror. I've always hated my body. My shoulders are too broad, I'm too muscly. Not muscly enough to have any 'six pack' but I have got a flat stomach, which I do like.

I release the breath I realise I have been holding and slip into the room Peeta disappeared into, I see him already in the hot tub, his broad shoulders and blonde head popping over the top. He senses the movement and he turns around.

His eyes widen and turn black, and his pupils are large. He smiles at me and beckons me over, not taking his eyes off me. I grow even more self-conscious as I have to climb from the top step into the tub, Peeta watches me but turns away, realising actually, it's quite embarrassing. I sit down in the warm water and Peeta slides next to me.

"Well hello, fancy seeing you here!" He whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I slide my hands under my legs and face him "Well I am" I play with him. He catches his mouth against mine.

The kiss escalates quickly. I find myself straddling him, his hands on my hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles. I have my hands round his neck and his tongue is in my mouth, we're groaning together and I find his hands on my back, running his fingers down my spine. I shiver and he undoes the bow of my top. He sips it off as he undoes the knot on my neck. He moves onto kissing my jaw, and downwards. "Peeta" I moan as he softly kisses my collar bone, then my chin again. I wrap my hands tightly in his hair as he kisses my mouth again, taking my breasts in his hands.

I sharply breathe in as he takes them, and massages them. "Oh Peeta..." I moan and he takes his lips from mine. "I won't be able to stop Kat" My heart sinks. The need coming from my centre increases "Buu-" He stops my complaint with a quick kiss.

"Not tonight baby" He whispers, rolling his head back, closing his eyes. I see his hands disappear under the water; I see through the little breaks his hands gripping his cock. A few minutes later, we're sharing small kisses, and then Peeta massages my back as I sit on the step.

I'm upset it didn't go further, but understand his reasoning. An hour later, we climb out the tub, wrapped in towels and collapse on the bed. We fall asleep, naked in towels.

**Sorry it's short, and NOT to the point, but been busy recently, I hope to update soonish, but sorry if I can't! Thank you for the reviews/ follows/ favourites! Means a lot, -E**


	15. Chapter 15

**Something you've been waiting for has arrived! And no, it's not Christmas, that's tomorrow.**

I force my eyes open, looking at the room in the dim light I am confused for a little. Until Peeta kicks out in his sleep and reminds me, I'm with my boyfriend, alone.

The thought makes me smile as I turn over, and remember I'm naked. I grab my charging phone and see it's four in the morning. I groan and turn back to Peeta, snuggling against his side. He mummers something in his sleep "Katniss? Kat?" He repeats. I would normally brush it off as a simple dream, but the tone I his voice strikes me.

"Peeta?" I say into the darkness

"Peeta?" I whisper again, tapping his shoulder.

He moans and rolls over, and the murmuring stops. I relax a little, and find my eyes getting heavy, what feels like seconds later, I'm asleep.

Again, I'm awoken. This time by a thin slit of light piercing through a window light I didn't notice before. "Morning" Peeta's soft lips are on my shoulder.

"Morning" I smile, before remembering I'm naked, well almost. I cringe as I pull the covers over my bare chest. "Don't worry" Peeta chuckles in his gruff morning voice "I like it" He grins as I mock slap him

"You would" I laugh as his hand finds mine.

"What do you want to do today?" He asks me, waiting for my response.

"I don't mind, whatever you want to" He nuzzles into my neck

"I want to stay here with you, in bed" He mummers into my neck, planting soft kisses up to my jaw line. The simple gesture sends my heart racing.

"Mm, same" I laugh

"Good, that's what we're doing then" He laughs, pulling me down for a kiss. His hands quickly find my breasts, and his soft hands massage them. I put small kisses on his jaw before biting on his bottom lip. His tongue slides into my mouth and we fight for a bit.

His knee spreads my legs apart, and he takes a hand off my breast to bring my leg over his hip. I find him grinding into me, and he suddenly stops when I realise he's completely hard. "Peeta please" I look at him and he nods.

"Are you sure?" I nod back to him and he plants a soft kiss on my forehead. "Okay" He whispers, grinning.

He pins me on the bed and hovers over me. He places kisses from my jaw to my breasts, where he wraps his tongue round each nipple, making it hard. Whilst he's playing one, his thumb is rubbing over the other. His soft mouth carries on down, kissing my stomach, when he reaches my bikini bottoms he tugs on them with his teeth. I buck my hips to meet him and surprise myself; I've never felt a need so bad.

He tugs them down my legs and looks up, his eyes glance hungrily over my body as he puts more kisses on my pussy. I buck my hips again and he understands the message.

His tongue flickers over the folds. I try to hold in a groan as he licks my entrance; his suddenly nibbles at my clit before lapping at my folds again. I grab fistfuls of hair as I suddenly cum, a lot earlier than I expected. He laps up all he can, and comes back up to my level, "Peeta" I whimper as he roughly shoves his tongue in my mouth, I taste myself and find it strangely hot.

I reach to the hem of his shorts and tug them off, his hard cock presses into me immediately, making me nervous about what's to come.

"I'm gonna do it now, okay?" Peeta asks, his eyebrows knitted together.

He sits up, and grabs something out of the draw. He opens the foil package and puts it on, positioning himself back on me. I get my first glimpse of his cock. It's larger than I expected, in fact, it's very big. "If it's painful, tell me Kat?" I nod and whimper.

My hips buck in anticipation as he runs his tip over my slick folds. "Peeta please" I beg, as he pushes in.

The initial reaction is one of pure shock, then pleasure, then pain. I grimace as he pulls out, and pushes back in; I know he's going unbearably slowly, for me. "Faster" I moan as he groans my name into the room.

He roughens up. My eyes start to water as his hips move in a rhythmic pattern. "Peeta!" I scream out as he slams all the way in. "Ugh" I moan as I reach up for him. I beckon his down and he complies. We end up a kissing mass on the bed as he flips us round "You want to finish?" I nod, I continue the thrust he was midway in, sitting myself down on his length. A couple more of going all the way I explode, and collapse onto Peeta, luckily for us both he came too.

We lay there for a couple of minutes, panting, trying to regain our breaths "That was perfect" He moans against me. He carefully pushes me off him, and draws out of me. He takes off the condom and chucks it in the bin. He snuggles back over and I try to get as close as possible to him.

I kiss his chest and he kisses my forehead. "Perfect" He repeats and I look up, catching his mouth. "That was amazing" I groan as I remember the feeling of his cock penetrating me, his entire length disappearing inside me. I have to admit, it was heaven.

"Want to go in the hot tub?" He asks me, gently tucking a hair under my ear. "No, I want to stay here" I mutter as he picks me up, bridal style and backs into the room with the hot tub. Not once does he peel his eyes from my body.

"I'm hungry" I whisper and he nods. "Okay" He smiles and I run my finger over his muscles. He sets me down in the hot tub and I get the feeling again. I want him, unbearably.

Walking out of the room, promising he'll be back quick, I run my hands to my boobs, and massage them, twisting and pulling at the nipples. I throw my head back as I reach my pussy, and delve two fingers in. I move them in and out, curling my fingers as I moan Peeta's name. I hear footsteps and sit up straight, pulling my fingers out. I turn around to see Peeta, open mouthed.

"Fuck" He stutters out, and he lays down a tray of something. He takes two quick strides towards me and climbs into the tub.

"You need me again baby?" He asks, looking me in the eyes.

I whimper and nod my head. Small tears have formed in my eyes and I don't know why.

"Please Peeta, I need you so much" I beg as he sits next to me, and flips me onto his lap. His hardness is already there, digging into me at a funny angle. "You want it hard?" He teases me.

I nod, and he tucks the same strand of hair behind my ear again. He rubs his hands over my hips, and wraps his arms round my waist. He nuzzles into my breasts and kisses them. "Okay" He breathes out.

He steadies himself with the side of the tub and looks at me. "Keep your eyes open, I want you to see this" He whispers, and I comply.

Suddenly, he slams into me. I see stars as he bites his lip. "Fuck Peeta" I scream as we create a fast paced rhythm. I cry out as his thrusts become erratic, I close my eyes and he stops "Open them" He gruffly orders. I open them and look into his blue eyes. A steely glaze has taken over him as he slams into me once more. He empties into me. My eyes fly open "Condom!" I scream out.

"Shh, Kat, shh" He begs me as I recover from the orgasm. My hips still buck uncontrollably as Peeta rubs my tears away with his thumb. I'm a hormonal mess. I can't do this to Peeta!

"Sor- sorry" I whimper as I calm down. "Sorry" I say, clearer as he kisses my forehead "It's okay baby, I should have put one on"

I shake my head "No, I was being stupid, I'm on what I need to be" I whisper, as I stare into his blue eyes. "I know, but I understand, okay?" He says and I nod.

"Was it okay?" I nod

"Fuck yeah" He chuckles at me

"You know you don't need to do that? What you were doing when I came in? You can always have me, okay?" I look up at him

My hands trace the muscles in his back, as my fingers detect the dimples in the lower area. "Same here" I blush as I remember the ordeal.

"Good" He says, climbing off me and stepping out. He stretches over and I find myself worn out completely. He places the tray on a flat bit of the tub and I look over, there are croissants sitting on the plate, with jam.

"Peeta you're amazing" I laugh as he passes me a plate, I hold it on the side and start to eat. When we've both finished Peeta comes to sit next to me, and I move my legs to snuggle nearer to him.

"Ow" I breathe in sharply. "Shit" I groan as I put my head on the head rest.

"Kat?" Peeta's eyes are wide with fear. "It hurts" I groan, and he chuckles.

"Guess I'm too big" He winks as he puts his arms behind my back, lifting me onto his lap. "How badly?" He questions me

"Bad bad" I grimace as he runs two fingers down my stomach, and presses softly into the area it hurts most "In there" I groan as he rubs his hands up to my tummy.

"Sorry" He sincerely apologises

"Don't apologise for that" I smile as he locks his eyes with mine. "Okay" He grins, kissing my nose.

"Mm Peeta" I say, nuzzling him again.

We spend the rest of the day in the hot tub, and on the bed.

We have sex once more in the day, halfway between the tub and the bed, on the soft carpet; we couldn't wait as we got caught up in our feelings. This time, though, it's incredibly slowly, and sensuously. By the end of it all, I'm so warn out I miss dinner and fall asleep cocooned in Peeta's ever so strong, yet soft arms.

* * *

I wake up to Peeta's gaze roaming my body.

"Hello" He grins. "Heyy" I moan, turning over, so my back is facing him.

I get his strong arms round my middle, and next thing I know I'm on top of him.

"Shouldn't have turned away" He gruffly says. I'm immediately turned on. I don't know why I want so much sex all of a sudden.

"Oh sorry" I sarcastically reply, and he continues with the unimpressed face.

"You will be, when I get you begging, the screaming my name" I stop. Did Peeta just say that? And did I just get wet from it? He sees my face and snakes two fingers down my body. He slides two gingers into me and I seize up. I shake as he roughly pulls them out.

"Wet already Miss Everdeen?" He asks me, inspecting his two fingers. I look at him, flushed by embarrassment. "For you" I mummer, hoping he'll let it pass, I don't think my body can take any more of him for a short while.

"Peeta no" I shake as he dives his fingers back in. "Peeta!" I groan as he delves two fingers into my wet, hot, pumping pussy. "Peeta please not now!" I curse as he doesn't stop. I feel my stomach tightening as the knot undoes, and I cum all over his fingers. He looks into my eyes, "Sorry, I couldn't stop, I needed to pleasure you" He explains

"Shh" I silence him, pressing my lips to his.

"We'll go somewhere today, do you want to go anywhere specific?" Peeta asks me as I pull away

I shake my head, "Where ever" I shrug as I fall back on to him.

**Hope that was alright! If not, please tell me! Thank you for any reviews/follows/ favourites! Happy Christmas by the way!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyy guys, just like to say it's amazing to have so many follows and favourite, and the reviews are great, thank you so much! :3 I'll see ya'll at the bottom!**

We quickly get sorted and spend the day in central London, Peeta says he wants to show me 'Christmas Oxford Street' so we wonder up and down the shops, stopping off for lunch at a café.

He leaves me in a department of a shop I don't know the name of, and promises he'll be back soon. The sudden thought strikes me. I haven't got him anything for Christmas! I quickly start to walk around the shop, until I hear my phone ringing

"Where have you gone?!" Peeta asks, quite worried

"I'm just coming back, don't worry" I chuckle at him

"Okay, I'm back where we left" I tell him okay, and we're re-united within the minute.

He takes my hand and leads me through the large crowds. I have to say, it's probably the busiest place I've ever been to. We shuffle our way through the mass of writhing bodies.

When we get outside the cool air is inviting, and is a source of comfort.

"C'mon, mum says she has dinner ready in about an hour" Peeta announces, and I nod, we make our way to the tube station.

The pain still hasn't gone from last night. Peeta notices a very slight limp and I hit him round the arm, causing a chuckle from him. He later whispered he has desires to make the limp larger and I blushed, looking around to see if anyone heard. To my luck, the only person standing near us was a frail old man rifling through a shelf of magazines.

We make it back to Peeta's house and quickly get to the house we're staying in. We place any bags we have on the kitchen island and Peeta speaks out.

"I was lying; we have an hour and a half now" He grins as I look at him.

"And I intend to use the time wisely" He whispers, stepping towards me, stroking my face. I don't really want the pain to increase, but the small pool in my lower half tells me yes.

He tugs at my hand, yanking me into the bedroom where he tears off his shirt, then pulls mine off me. He immediately slips a finger into my pants. "Such a reactive Kitty" He growls into my ear, nibbling it.

I take his hand and lead him towards the hot tub. He stops me before we get there.

"I think you're wet enough" He whispers into my ear, pinning me to the wall.

I whimper his name as he picks me up and places me on the bed. He starts to kiss me again and I push away. I'm really not in the mood to be honest. "Peeta, tonight" I whisper, closing my eyes.

He kisses down my jaw to my neck "Okay baby" He breathes out, playing with my hair. He tries to hide the disappointment in his voice, but I know it's there.

"Sorry" I whisper again, from under his weight. He kisses me on the nose, "It's fine, really" He looks into my eyes.

His perfectly blue eyes leave me in a different universe. I'm left, stuck, staring out into the impossible beauty of his face, then his body. I hungrily glace over his body as he breaks the eye contact and rolls off me. His arm sneaks round my shoulders and I cuddle into it.

"Can we go in the hot tub?" I smile and I see him nod out of the corner of my eye. He rolls of the bed and stands up, racing round to my side. He picks me up and kisses me. The intense feeling in my bottom half suddenly strikes me.

"How long do we have until dinner?" I ask, my eyes closing.

"An hour and ten minutes, why?" He again, tries to hide the emotion in his voice; but this time it's excitement.

"I want you Peeta" I mummer, tracing his muscly chest over his shirt.

He doesn't waste any time getting to the other room, before he puts me down and attacks my mouth with such passion. It's completely hunger filled and I return it with the same ferocity. His hands slowly run up and down my sides as his tongue slips into my mouth. My hands go to the hair at the back of his head as he undoes the buttons on my shirt.

I decide he's going too slowly, so I pick up the progress by taking his shirt off.

We finish panting, in each other's arms. He looks into my eyes seriously.

"Katniss Everdeen, oh Kat" He whispers, running his hands over my thighs "You're amazing" He continues.

"Not as amazing as you" I smile lazily at him.

"God I can't wait to be waking up every morning to that face." He chuckles and I nuzzle into his chest.

"I think we should lay off the sex Peeta" I grimace as I move suddenly.

His sleepy eyes shoot open "Why?" His panic stricken face is back.

"Don't worry! It just hurts a bit, you're... quite big" I stutter out, embarrassed.

He laughs, "Yeah, bigger than Gale" We laugh at the memory of the dare sessions.

"Is that going to happen again?" I enquire and he nods.

"Yeah, I think Chaff was saying something about the week we go back" He recites

"Oh okay..." I stop. "What's the worst they can make couples do?" I question.

"Can make us jealous, by making us do something with someone else" Peeta thinks and I cringe. I couldn't stand Peeta having to do something sexual with another girl.

"Or... I think a little live porn?" He chuckles and I groan.

"I can imagine one of the boys daring that yeah..." I agree,

"Mmm Katniss, sex with you on that big wooden table... fucking you against it" His mind wanders. His hands go under the water.

"Peeta!" I hit him jokily as I realise his arms are slowly pumping up and down.

"Katniss can we try this?" He asks, considerately.

I nod and slide on to his lap "What do I do?" I ask as his eyes go to my chest right in front of his face.

Pu-put your hands round it, like this" He says, taking my hands and wrapping them round him "Oh god" He whimpers, thrusting his hips into my grip.

"Now.. Now slide your hands up and down it, like your pumping something" His eyes close and his head goes back onto the side. His chest is pushed out and I feel myself getting wetter. I want to do this for Peeta though, so I grip slightly harder and the groan that escapes his lips spurs me on. I go faster and faster before I realise he's spent. His cock gets softer in my hands and he opens his eyes.

"Ugh Kat" He groans.

"I should have invited you into my room earlier" I give him a quizzical look

"Oh... well" He stammers out "Er- the first time I saw you Kat, my erm, er-" He gulps

"Cock became reactive; I had to wank in my room straight after, in fact, every night and quite a few lunch times were spent in my room thinking of you" He admits, his face flushed.

I struggle to take in the information "Ah..." I comment, smiling.

"I'm sorry though, some of the things I imagined...they were bad" His face fills with shame

"Peeta I don't care, you've got me now, look." His eyes meet mine. "I'm straddling you naked... I think any thoughts you had will be taken care of in the future" I add

His eyes grow wide. "Oh god yes" His eyes flicker.

"Out of interest... what were they?" I jokily add and he laughs

"You really want to know?" He asks, taking my hand.

I nod at him. "Erm, some of the thoughts... Role play," He looks flustered. I encourage him on "Yes?"

"Videoing it..." He cringes and I nod him on. "The rest, you'll have to wait for" He grins, kissing my lips softly. I try to ignore the wetness in my lower half but it doesn't go.

"Peeta..." I mummer, ashamed.  
"Heyy, what?" He tilts my head up.

"It's not going..." I cringe and he nods.

"Kat, what do you need? Sex or..." He lifts his fingers out the water.

I look at his fingers; I don't think I can deal with him again today.

I nuzzle into his broad shoulders as he squeezes my tits, then he pinches my nipples. I groan as he pulls on them. Shuffling on his lap he runs his hands to my pussy, and inserts a finger at once. I tense at it as he adds another, then another. "Oh god, oh god" I repeat, shaking into him.

I feel myself tighten around him quickly as he thrusts in a couple more times. I feel myself releasing onto him as he kisses the top of my head. "I love you Katniss, more than anything. You're my world"

I wrap my arms round his neck and kiss his open mouth. It's all he needs to know I feel the same.

We spend the next half an hour joking around and splashing each other before he announces we should get going.

We dress quickly and I do my hair into a quick braid, slipping on my pumps as we get to the door. "You're beautiful" He says, kissing my nose.

"I just want to apologise now, my sister will be all over you, and my two brothers... well" He laughs and I grip his hand tighter.

"It'll be fine" I reassure him "I know how to handle tricky situations... I mean, I manage you" I laugh and he pushes me. I push him back and we laugh together. When we reach the front door I suddenly don't feel very brave. Peeta pushes it open and steps inside. The smell hits me immediately, a roast has been cooked.

I gulp and release the grip from Peeta's hand, but he grabs it again. "Heyy mum?" He calls as I follow him into the kitchen, the blinding white hits me again as I see Mrs Mellark bending down to take something out of the oven. Her red face emerges a second later. A sudden squeal comes from behind us and I spin round.

"Peeetaa! She's here!" The blonde girl I saw at school comes bundling towards Peeta "Ew go away smelly" Peeta laughs, picking her up and putting her on the counter. She hops of and jumps towards me, wrapping her arms round my waist "Katniss! I'm so glad you're here! I won't have to spend Christmas with this lot on their own!" She laughs and Peeta swats her "Oww" She pouts, then her face transforms into a radiant smile, just like Peeta's.

I laugh along with her. "When's dinner?" Peeta asks, propping himself up on the counter with his elbows. His stressed mum checks her watch and thinks for a bit "Er... erm fifteen minutes, why don't you show Katniss round the house you two?" Peeta's sister jumps up "Ohh, a tour!" She smiles, grabbing my hand. I look over at Peeta and laugh, he follows.

We make our way up the great staircase and his sister shows me all the rooms, she announces she needs to go for a second and Peeta and I wonder around for a bit, until he suddenly pulls me into the room nearest us. My eyes quickly focus. It's an orange room, sort of a sunset orange. In the middle of one wall is one bed, with four wooden posters.

"My room" Peeta says from behind me, his breath on my neck. He nibbles on it and spins me round, picking me up and putting me on the bed. We collapse on it and lie down. "It's beautiful" I say, my eyes scanning the room.

"No, you're beautiful" He replies and I laugh, swatting him away. The large window covering another side of the room looks out onto the place we're staying, then further onto the rooftops and streets of the city below.

"I wish to have a house like this with you one day" He grins, taking my hand and standing up. I find myself wondering, what if this doesn't last? I know I won't regret anything... or will I? Having to see him in the same community everyday...

"Peeta, do you stay in the same community all your school life?" I ask suddenly.

"Well, from reception to year six you do, in single sex dorms, then year seven you move into mixed apartments, to year eleven... Sixth form there are single houses or you can opt to stay in the community, but everyone has to agree, that's not gonna happen because of Enobaria and Gale. The single houses are on site and erm... they have a kitchen, living room and two bedrooms... Normally two couples say they'll live together and that's sorted... only problem is, I've heard the walls aren't very sound proof..." He chuckles and I laugh

"Oh, cool"

"Why?" He asks

"I was just wondering" Smiling at him

"I think it's a bit weird... that we're put into mixed communities, I mean, are they asking for sex everywhere? Oh they'll ask for housing options at the beginning of next year, so we have plenty of time" He laughs and I look at him

"Well we are you twat" and we both laugh, he shrugs "I suppose we are Kat" He leans in and kisses my neck "And I hope we will be for a very, very long time"

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently- been on holiday and couldn't do it there! I hope you all had a great Christmas and new year! **

**Can't believe we're already at chapter 16! It's so exciting! I hope to finish this fiction at a suitable point, and then write a sequel of their life after school, so any thoughts if that's a good idea?**

**So... Although the time hasn't come, who will the couple be sharing with, and what problems will that bring? Also, next dare game is coming up soon, so any suggestions are gratefully received!**

**Thank you for all the follows/ favourites/ reviews! **


	17. Chapter 17

Dinner starts off quiet. Peeta's brothers sit opposite Peeta and I, nudging each other every so often. Their mother tuts in response and they snigger in response. The dinner is amazing. There's a lot of it, but wow.

The chat is small and polite, before Peeta's brothers start grilling him about school. "So how's Mrs Downing?" One of them winks. I don't recognise the name so I keep quiet.

"She left, at the end of last year" Peeta responds, swallowing his mouth full.

"Shame, she was nice eh?" The other says, laughing. They both end up snorting and clutching their sides in pain. Peeta rolls his eyes.

"You two are disgusting" He mutters, smiling.

"Come of it Peet, she was hoooot" He exclaims

His mother puts her fork down softly. "Boys, I don't appreciate you talking like that about women at my table. Or in my house for that matter" She calmly continues.

The boys are still in stitches and I find it hard not to laugh at them, so I hide a smirk. "Yeah smellies" Peeta's sister says, sticking her tongue out at them.

They soon sort themselves out before starting to eat again. "Soo, Katniss, how's the school?" They ask me.

"Er, different" I Laugh "It's cool, it's good" I smile and they smile back

"Met Mrs Wiress?" He laughs

"Have I... Talk about scary" I gulp, remembering my first encounter, bumping into her.

"Yeah, a right cow" One of the brothers snorts. I need to remember to ask Peeta for names.

I nod and one of them raises his eyebrow. I wonder if this is some test, how well I can hold a conversation. "When were you guys at school?" I pass on the conversation.

"I left last year" the younger replies "He left two years before that" He says, signalling at the older boy, his face stuffed with mashed potato.

I nod and the silence becomes almost awkward. "So, Katniss, Peeta tells me you're quite the sports star!" I feel myself blush.

"I er- yeah I play sports" I mutter out, feeling stupid.

"What do you play?" She asks me, clearing my stupid comment

"I mainly play hockey, then dance. Netball's good too" I list "Oh, and my dad has a sailing boat, I can sail too" I smile and Peeta opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it again.

"You dance?" He says eventually.

"Yeah, I kept it quiet, some people think it's silly" I blush again.

"I dance too!" His sister chirps in. "Grade seven" She says proudly. "I was offered a place at the royal school of ballet" She further says. Wow. Grade seven for a year seven is outstanding.

"Wow, that's amazing" I say and she looks down at her empty plate, kicking the table leg.

"Is everybody finished?" Peeta's mum asks and we all look at her, everybody nods. The two boys run off, the sister in tow. "Thank you" I smile, picking up my plate to take it to the sink "Oh leave it dear, I can do it" I put it down, "Thank you" I smile

"It's alright dear; you go and enjoy yourself yes?" I nod, thanking her once more, then following Peeta's hand.

"Are you alright?" I ask, when he doesn't say anything for a while "Not really" I crease my eyebrows before I find myself being pulled into the room nearest to us.

He wraps his arms round my waist "Hello" he says, kissing my lips softly. The electricity runs through my body like a jolt of lightening. His hardness becomes immediately noticeable. "Peeta I can't" I mutter, into his dry thrusts.

"Okay, it's fine" He mutters, kissing my neck.

We wonder back to the house we're staying in and draw the curtains over the huge glass wall. Peeta takes my hand and leads me to the sofa where he sits me and grabs a cover. He then grabs the remote off a side table and switches on the giant TV mounted on the wall.

He reaches down and the fire suddenly blazes alright, causing me to jump "How..." I laugh as I look down at where his sock covered foot is. "Secret" He taps his nose and smirks at me.

I shove him out the way and he chuckles, throwing a pillow at me, and narrowly missing "Oh ha ha" I stick my tongue out at him and grin.

We find our way to sitting next to each other again, my head resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped round my neck. We end up settling for a program about a woman who lives in an abandoned house.

I end up shivering into him, not from fear but from the electricity running through us. The feeling I get from touching Peeta is just amazing.

Peeta cocks his head before I do. I hear a couple of knocks on the glass panes behind the thick curtains. "Woof" Peeta mutters under his breath, standing up. I look at him worried and he smiles "He's probably brought 'the old crew'" Peeta smiles and I look at him, confused.

He takes back the curtain to see about five faces at a first glance. I see him roll his eyes as he opens the door. "PEEETTAA!" A boy of about six foot bundles in, crushing Peeta in a huge bear hug.

The rest of them walk in more politely, and I stand up awkwardly. "Get the hell of me" Peeta chokes and I stiffle a laugh. Seven faces turn to look at me. Some stand back, confused.

"Peeta, how did you find someone thaaat good looking?" The tall one asks Peeta, quickly averting his eyes from me.

"I was lucky" He answers, striding towards me, wrapping his arms round my waist. "Guys, this is Katniss, Katniss, this is everyone..." He laughs.

A particular blonde looks at me as if I'm meat. The rest though, seem very nice. "Heyy Catnip" the tall one says and Peeta laughs. "Katniss" He emphasises.

"Tomato tom-aito. All the same" He shrugs, winking at me.

"Thom, shut up" Peeta swats at him.

"Kat, this is Maggie" I smile at her, and her face lights up, beaming at me. "This is Gloss" It's the bitchy blonde. She smiles at me, the corners of her mouth upturning slightly.

"Ceaser, Coriolanus, and Calud, then... this thing, he's Woof" I smile at all of them, grinning at Woof. I am pleased to see him chuckle back.

"So Peeeeetttaa... We were wondering how you and the lovely Katniss would like to join us tonight? A game of, dares?" Peeta looks at me uncertain.

"Where?" He huffs

"Here" Thom grins at Peeta "Er- guys maybe tomorrow? We'll meet up in the day?"

Thoms face grows wide with expression "Oh did we interrupt something?" He asks, waggling his finger between us

"What? No" Peeta gulps, laughing. The blonde looks at me again, and opens her mouth to speak.

"Peeta it's not too late to come back, if she's not giving you enough?" The blonde suddenly charms out.

Peeta tightens his grip on me.

"What the hell Gloss?! Get out of here, you don't just come out with shit like that." Peeta summons, his gruff voice coming out. The blonde looks at me.

"She's not much is she?"

"Gloss, leave. Now, and don't let me ever hear you talking about Katniss like that again." Peeta seethes, I see him trying to keep cool.

"Peeta what we had was soooo much better" Even the rest of them look confused.

"Gloss that's enough. Let's go" Thom motions to the door.

"Gloss that wasn't called for. It was wrong." I hear Woof criticize, walking away as Thom apologises, and shuts the door behind him.

"Tomorrow?" He asks, Peeta nods,

"I'll text you" He finally breathes out, with that, the crowd has gone, as quickly as they arrived

I let out a shaky breath, one I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

"Peeta?" I query.

"I'm sorry... So sorry" He shakily says, engulfing me for a hug. I push him away. A hurt feeling evolving.

"Who the hell was that?" I spit out. My jealous self I never knew I had emerging.

"Let me explain, please" I cross my arms, waiting

"For starters, nothing ever happened between us" He shivers. "Ugh no"

"She always liked me. I never had interests in her. One day, she just came on to me, she started to kiss me, grabbing me." He explains, it clearly hurting him.

"Shh I trust you. It was the past, you don't have to explain alright?" I sooth him, taking him in for a hug. "Can we go to bed?" He whispers

"Yeah" I say, and we walk into the bedroom.

He strips himself down to his boxers, and I strip to my bra and pants, throwing on him huge baggy hockey tour t-shirt. I smile as I release my bra and trickily remove it from underneath my top. We fall into a deep, nightmare free sleep.

**Hi guys, you guys deserve better than this chapter, but I just haven't been able to write recently! I'm partially running short of ideas, and am thinking of starting a new story, one I've planned properly instead. But I'll try with this one for a little longer! Any ideas for the story will be greatly appreciated! **


End file.
